


Sweet and Savory

by Zelda_uwu



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_uwu/pseuds/Zelda_uwu
Summary: If you've read this from my wattpad these are all the chapters and its contents, I've copy pasted them onto here AND I've changed the name of the book! :DSo now its no longer Skull x Army :D! But now its Sweet and Savory (cause candy is sweet and curry is savory-immabequietnowkdmslsmals)If you're new, I hope you enjoy my work!^^ and I welcome you will all of the hugs and cookies! 🥛🍪💕
Relationships: Army/Skull (Splatoon)
Kudos: 12





	1. The Beginning of a New Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this from my wattpad these are all the chapters and its contents, I've copy pasted them onto here AND I've changed the name of the book! :D
> 
> So now its no longer Skull x Army :D! But now its Sweet and Savory (cause candy is sweet and curry is savory-immabequietnowkdmslsmals)
> 
> If you're new, I hope you enjoy my work!^^ and I welcome you will all of the hugs and cookies! 🥛🍪💕

Aight so like before you say anything we already starting with smut bUT  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
This actually is a ship, and its rare but good(in my opinion)  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
This is a smut so..prepare for the gayness lmao  
There will be smut in the next part as well but a different scenario

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
So if you're a little kid that's like 10  
Uh  
Please leave, come back when you're 14 or something  
I hope you enjoy  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Characters: S4 Skull, S4 Army  
Setting: house  
From: Splatoon  
Reasons: because fuck you jerry I do whatever the fuck I want bitch-  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-  
-  
-

It was another long day for the S4 after their battle with team yellow, emperors team. Even with their high ranks, they were defeated, they watched as blue team put them in their place and gained their righteous victory, leaving yellow team in the dust. After they went to a cafe to rest up and congratulate team blue, aloha invited everyone to his house for a sleepover, though since his house wasn't big enough he had to resort to army's place, in which he gave in and allowed. 

When everyone got there, army gave everyone their rooms, except that goggles wanted to share one with rider and he volunteered to share one with skull since most of the room were used up. Everyone had their fun, having food, sharing stories, even aloha bust out his speakers and blasted music while everyone danced. 

Eventually everyone got tired and headed to bed, they said their good nights and most people were already asleep. Aloha walked up to army, rustling with his beret like if he's patting him "thanks for the fun shorty!". "ugh..for the last time I'm not short!" Army replied crossing his arms, sadly it was true, he was the shortest out of everyone except some girls on the other teams and goggles. 

"Haha! Sure whatever you say buddy, thank you though, I had fun!" Aloha smiled and yawned "I'm gonna go hit the hay..later!". Army quietly said 'you're welcome' and left up to his room after turning off the lights. 

He opened the door and saw skull setting his things down. Luckily the bed army and skull were sharing was big enough for the two to have their own personal space. Ironically, it was funny for them since it was the tallest with the shortest, skull being taller than everyone else and army being smaller. 

Army found out that he had forgotten to do his laundry and had to sleep in his shirt and shorts, he had taken off his beret and put it away, grabbing his manual and sitting down to write more things in it. Skull had already removed his shoes and put his weapon away, staying in his shirt and shorts to sleep while taking off his bandana. 

Army glanced at him, it has always been the same situation for him, skull, and mask for always looking different without their headgear on. He actually blushed a little, looking at his face, his face..army looked amazed. Skull saw his expression "..are you okay?". Army shot up "uh y-yes! Why?" He stuttered a little from being caught. "..your face is all orange..are you sick?" Skull asked putting his hand on army's head feeling if he had a fever. "No I'm fine, I was just thinking about something" army reassured him. 

Skull nodded and laid down on his side of the bed, going under the bed covers and resting his head on the cold refreshing pillow. Even though both of them were awake..it was quiet. One was writing things down and the other didn't talk much. Neither of them knew what to say. Army put his manual away after a while and turned off the lights, laying down on his side of the bed, going under the covers and resting on his soft pillow.

Quiet...

Everything was quiet till...

"Riiiderr come on! It'll be fun!"  
it was goggles, it sounded like he was trying to convince rider to do something

"No goggles! This is army's house! We can't do that here!"  
Rider replied after him

Army wondered what they were talking about

"Do you know what army will do to us if he catches us!?"  
"But its more fun when there's suspension!"  
Goggles sounded like he wasn't going to give up what he wanted  
"Ugh..fine! But if we get caught your ass isn't the only thing that'll get destroyed!"  
"Yay!"

Interesting...

Army was questioning everything, what were they talking about? "what were they talking about?" He looked over to skull. Skull didn't know either "..should we go check on them?" He asked sitting up. "I guess.." Army said getting up with skull and leaving the room, going over to rider and goggles room. What came from their room sounded like..panting and..moaning? He noticed that there was a little crack in the door seeming that it was open, he looked in it and saw what they were doing. 

But..he didn't know what exactly was going on, he knew they were kissing but what else was happening? Army turned to look at skull and whispered "the hell are they doing??". Skull looked confused and looked into the opening, immediately he covered army's eyes and closed the door quietly, rushing back to their room and closing the door "..we can never speak of that again". 

"What happened?" Army looked at him confused as to what was happening. "They..um..they were..yeah no you get to keep what innocence you have left" skull sighed and went back to sit down on the bed. "Alright fine" Army sighed as well sitting.

Again, it was quiet, till...

"..hey army?" Skull asked  
"Yeah?" army replied  
"..do you like me?"

(Slight smut incoming)

There it was, the one question army thought he'd never have to answer.

"W-well..what way do you mean exactly?"  
He asked shyly not wanting to make the situation worse by giving an answer to the wrong question.  
Skull stood up and went over to army's side, closing in on his face 

"..you know what I mean..I noticed how you've been acting around me lately..always blushing when you're near..smiling at every little thing I do..going soft.." Skull got closer, being taller than him he leaned over and rested his hands near army's sides, causing him to lean back. 

"Well I..I..i..yes..I really like you..I'm sorry I ever said anything..a little part of me knows I don't have a chance with you.." Army looked to the side, half embarrassed and half a little disappointed  
Skull stayed quiet, army started feeling guilt, but then skull gently grabbed his chin, pulling him into a kiss. 

Their kiss went from loving to..erotic in a matter of minutes, skull pinned him down gently and moved his hands around army's sides, eventually moving them up under his shirt, rubbing and playing with his chestal area. He went down to his neck, sucking and licking, leaving little love bites. "..a-ah..skull I..I feel w-weird..~" army panted out lightly, "I can make it feel better" he said in his deep voice. 

Army felt a shiver go down his back after hearing that, he always loved hearing skulls voice go down a tone deeper than how it normally is. He trusted him and let him do whatever he wanted. Skull went over to army's left ear and bit down on it, causing a surprisingly loud moan to come out from army's mouth. 

Skull looked at him shocked, now he knew where his soft spot was, frankly he could even use it to his advantage, meanwhile army was embarrassed at what he'd done, he hid his face in his hands causing skull to chuckle. Skull took army's hands away from his face and kissed his cheek, "don't be embarrassed, you're adorable when you do that~, I bet you'll look even more adorable when I make you scream". 

Army's face flooded in a dark orange hue, more arousal than embarrassment. Nipping, biting, the licking and sucking went on for a while, this served as a preparation of some sort to at least get him used to the idea of what's going on. Army would squirm around multiple times causing him to move his hands and arms a lot, skull grabbed his bandana and tied army's hands together. He then proceeded to slip off his shorts, "w-wait! not my s-shorts!", "you won't need them for now..trust me". 

Army crossed his legs a bit embarrassed, trying to hide an obvious figure sticking up from his boxers. "..don't be embarrassed army.. its normal plus its just me..I won't judge"

"I-i know but..I feel embarrassed at the fact that I've n-never done this before..i-i want to do this don't get me wrong but--" skull pressed his finger gently on army's lips, "shhhh..don't worry about it..you'll be fine". Army nodded his head shyly, already feeling exposed from his arms being over his head, hands tied up, and his bare chest uncovered. Skull smiled, which is something no one ever sees him do. 

He went to army's chest and started nibbling and biting gently on one of his nipples, squeezing the other with his fingers. This caused some small whimpers out of army's mouth. Just then A knock was heard on the door. "Yo! army?" It was alohas voice. He opened the door but thankfully the room was dark enough that nothing was really all that visible. "U-u-uh what is it?" Army tried speaking as calmly as he could. "Mind if I use the bathroom? I really gotta go" "o-oh! Sure, its down stairs, its the third door on your left" "aight thanks shorty! goodnight" aloha left and closed the door. 

"Shorty huh?" Skull smirked hearing that nickname army had received. "S-shush.."army blushed a heavy orange. Skull couldn't help but chuckle a little, adding more to army's fit of embarrassment. After skull finished up laughing, he wanted to try something different. 

"Hey, let's do something to..amp this up a little more, make it more..fun" "a-and what is that exactly..?" "..you'll see". With that, skull flips army onto his knees. Army gets surprised by this and let's out a whimper mid flip, but shortly calms down a little "w-wait what..what are you gonna--" (SLAP) "AH!". skull had slapped his (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) ass. 

"W-what the!? Skull! What was that for!?". Skull couldn't help but laugh a little, "I couldn't resist, besides..your reactions are adorable". Army hid his face in a nearby pillow. Skull started getting a bit handsy, touching army's thighs and eventually army's bottom, guiding his hands under the leg holes of his underwear/boxers feeling how soft he was. 

He would give his bottom a little squeeze now and then. After feeling around a bit he went over to army's closet where he kept his belts and grabbed one. Army looked over when he heard the belts little jingle. "W-what are you gonna do with that..?" "Oh..this?" skull waved it around a little and went behind army "don't worry about it, though, I'll be as gentle as..possible", he then quickly flicked his wrist, moving the belt in a fast but gentle motion to cause a feeling not of pain but more of a pleasure. 

Army jolted back from the sudden whip, but he felt a light pain, though he didn't mind and..actually liked it. Skull continued this for a while, every minute (SLAP), whenever army stuttered his words (SLAP) until he actually put a little bit of force onto the last whip.(SLAP!) "a-AHA!! N-nh..~!" "Did that hurt too much..?" "N-no it..it didn't..~". 

(End of slight smut)

Skull smiled "..I guess you're ready" "ready for what..?" Army looked at him confused. "..at this point I would put the belt around your neck and pull you back as if you had on a leash, but since its your first time I'll go easy on you" "e-easy!? that was going "easy"!?" "aha..no I went easy on you this time" skull flipped army onto his back and leaned into his ear "I can do..way more than what just happened". 

This caused army to feel a shiver down his back but..he trusted him, so, how bad could it be? This time army was the one who pulled skull into a kiss and he gladly returned it. They made out for quite a while, hugging each other tightly and enjoying each others company more and more. Army was able to undo the bandana on his hands and wrap his arms and legs around skull properly. 

Though because of multiple movements, they would rub against each other, making one of them either groan quietly in pleasure, or moan softly. Skulls hand slowly made its way down to army's underwear/boxers, slipping it in and touching his length.

(Okay now onto the real Smut, it starts here so if you're sensitive to things like this skip ahead to the end of the story or wait for the next one)

Army whimpered a little from the sudden contact. Skull then moved his hand up and down in a slow motion. Army gasped quiet moans, squirming around slightly. Skull didn't want to wait any longer and pulled down army's undergarments. "..hm..hey army?" "Y-yeah?" "..sit up and do me a quick favor?". 

Army did as told and sat up only to face skulls bulge inside his boxers. Army felt shy and covered himself with his shirt seeing that in front of him. "Mind taking them off for me since I took care of yours?" "o-okay" army slid his hands up to the rim of skulls undergarments, putting his fingers in the opening and slowly sliding them down.

Watching skulls length spring out, just the size alone was enough to intimidate him, army tensed up a little with an orange hue that flurred onto his cheeks. "Mind doing another thing?" "W-what is it?" "Since we don't exactly have something to make this easier, there's another way to" "and that is?" "..put it in your mouth". 

Army looked him with an expression of worry, he was concerned from the size that it wouldn't fit in his mouth or he would find it hard to get it all the way in. Eventually he gave in and took a deep breath to calm him down, taking the length in his hand and shyly licking it. 

Skull smiled lightly, which was rare for someone like him, this experience army was having with him was another way to share a special moment with someone he not only likes, but someone who never shows a nicer and..lustful side to him. With this army felt more motivation and took the tip in his mouth, suckling on it while rubbing the rest with his hands. 

Skull blushed seeing how army was doing, he was thinking back and forth in his mind if army was a virgin or not, or where he had at least this learned something like this. Army pulled away before breathing in and putting the whole thing in his mouth, and through his throat. 

Somehow he didn't struggle with a gag reflex(wonder why). He moved his head forward and back slowly for a few minutes before stopping "i-is..is that okay?" Skull nodded and leaned towards army to have him lay down and have himself on top. 

He was going to loosen army's opening with his fingers, but then the saliva would dry up, skull then put the tip on it and slowly pushed it in, causing army to shiver and whimper slightly in pain. Skull waited yet again another little while before pushing it all in, resulting in army covering his mouth and groaning/screaming loudly at the pain, thankfully no one could hear outside their room. 

Army had tears coming out his eyes from the searing pain, skull didn't like seeing him cry, nor did he ever see him tear up like that up close. He kissed his neck, whispering sweet nothings to give army a sense of relaxation or something along the lines of that per se. 

Skull bit down and nibbled army's sensitive ear, making him moan quietly to distract him from the pain, he pulled away slightly and lifted army's shirt enough to expose his chest, going down to suckle on his nipples to distract him from the pain even more. 

Army moaned quietly, his pain slowly fading away and feeling the excess pleasure, though..he wanted more. Skull felt A sudden movement of army's hips up towards him, it took him no time to know what army wanted. He put his hands at army's sides, resting his weight on them, he was nervous though he didn't show it. "..ready?" Skull announced quietly only to receive a gentle nod from army.

And with that it began..

Skulls movements were slow and subtle, moving around to loosen army a bit from how tight he was, being that he could barely move. After it was loose enough for him to move, he began to sway his hips forward and back at a moderate pace. Army held onto skulls arms, biting his lip as his breathing pattern hitched. 

Even with slow movements army felt that nothing but pleasure was taking over his body, he felt that if he held his breath the more pleasure there was. After A bit of time had passed by of getting used to the feeling, skulls movements got faster, strangely faster. Army's moans slowly began filling the room as his sweet sounds bounced off the walls. 

He was enjoying himself greatly and only kept getting louder. Skull covered his mouth and slowed down his pace to quiet him, removing his hand, "not so loud..you don't want to wake the others". Army nodded "i-i just..ha~..I can't help it!~ it f-feels so..g-good!~ mnh!~" his face was full of blush and tried to keep quiet but couldn't no matter what he tried. 

Skull chuckled a little "alright then" and raised his legs over his shoulders, thrusting his hips at a fast and rough pace. Army practically screamed in ecstasy, gripping skulls shirt and throwing his head back moaning out even louder. 

Though in this position he gripped skulls back, and from all the sudden pleasure he was receiving caused him to dig his nails into his back causing scratch marks.

Meanwhile in the other rooms, rider and goggles had finished up and cleaned the room up so they wouldn't have a problem the next day. "Jesus fucking Christ what the hell did we even do? We were only on the bed how the fuck did everything else get here?" Rider was picking up pillows and clothes that randomly ended up there. Goggles laughed a little "no clue! Buuuuuuuut," he hugged rider from behind and nuzzled the back of his neck "I really enjoyed it". Rider couldn't help but blush at that. "Heh..you really are a dork." He turned around smiling and hugged him nuzzling his cheeks "but you're my dork, that's all that matters". Goggles smiled and hugged him tightly, from whats going on between them they're going to continue their little "festivities" at their apartment.

Aloha was in his room while his roommate was sleeping away(its diver), he was pondering off in his mind of what to do the next day. He felt embarrassed when asking army for the place to host the party, which now makes him wish he had gotten that big house he could afford instead of a different place that had sick open space for big parties. 

Back to army and skulls activity, skull would have to keep covering armys mouth to avoid them getting caught. Army only kept getting louder that eventually he just covered his mouth on his own. 

Given this chance skull pulled out. "w..wh..what's..wrong-wAH!-" army was caught by surprise as skull flipped him onto his stomach and gave army a few seconds to adjust before slamming his length back into him, causing army to let out a loud moan that was covered by a pillow immediately after.

Skull held onto army's hips and would pull him in as he thrust into him, causing army to yelp out in ecstasy when he did so. Moaning, groaning, screams of pleasure, and occasional sounds of skin slapping bounced around the heated room as the two inklings fornicated throughout the night. 

Skull, being the dominant one, wandered his hands all over armys body as he found places where he feels pleasured. While in their current position skull undid army's hairband and pulled on his tentacles, earning a loud ecstatic moan from him. 

Army didn't know how much pleasure he could take in, everything started getting blurry from the pleasured tears escaping his eye sockets and his grip on the pillow getting tighter and tighter to the point where there was a rip due to his fingernails. Skull hunched over and bit down on army's sensitive ear as he pounded armys lower body with his length at a rough and fast pace while making sure he hit every inch deep inside of his little hole. 

Both skull and army started feeling a sort of knot building up, skull knew what was coming(no pun intended)but army felt confused, that didn't mean he opposed the idea of what it could lead up to be. He didn't know how much longer he would last considering army was getting tighter by the minute, therefore he pulled his legs to the side so he would be facing skull. 

Army looked at him slightly confused though skull couldn't tell from his lewd teary expressions, "I..I want to see your face..when your hit your peak" and continued to thrust his hips at a faster rate than before, though because he was feeling himself get closer to his climax his movements started getting sloppy. 

Army could feel his heart pounding in his chest as his sweat dripped down his head and body, feeling the knot in his stomach going to burst and come undone. He couldn't take it anymore and released a thick white liquid all over his chest, hitting his climax he moaned loudly along with saying skulls name with his mouth going wide open while arching his back. 

Skull hit his climax as well, groaning quietly closing his eyes halfway and looked at army's final reaction, through his eyes it was the cutest it could be. Both of the boys panted heavily as they came down from their high, skull lowering his head down to give army a kiss that he tiredly returned as skull pulled out of him, feeling skulls thick liquid he left inside pouring out of him causing him to shiver slightly. 

Skull tiredly fell down laying next to him, pulling a blanket over them and pulling army close into an embrace. "that..t-that was..amaz-zing..~" army managed to get those few words out nuzzling skulls chest. "I'm glad you enjoyed it", army couldn't see it but skull let out a small warm smile "get some rest now so you can wake up refreshed in the morning". 

Army nodded "th..thank you.." and yawned closing his eyes and fell asleep immediately after. Skull blushed at his comment, only causing his smile to grow even more, closing his eyes he kissed his head and finally fell asleep. Army and skull slept throughout the night peacefully, enjoying each others warmth and their embrace towards the other.

End of chapter 1

Lmao believe it or not its taken me a almost a year to make this single chapter, I'll have more out at recent times this year though. Thank you for reading.


	2. Morning After Love

It was around 5:30 in the morning for the inklings and most of them hadn't even woken up yet, except for one. Army had woken up groggily and rubbed his eyes yawning and was ready to sit up, but he was met with an unbearable pain as if he had been torn open inside out on his lower back. 

"g-gah..!..nh..why does my body hurt...?". Suddenly army had remembered and his memories played in fast scenes like in one of those movies where the flashbacks happen rapidly throughout the persons head. His cheeks filled with blush as he turned his head to face a sleeping skull with scratch marks all over his back and a blanket over the bottom half of his body. 

Army didn't know what to do since he couldn't move or else he'd feel nothing but pain. He stared at the ceiling and then back at skull who had just now woken up and yawned stretching, looking over at army. "Good morning skull" army smiled at him and turns his body to face his direction. 

"..morning shorty..how's your morning so far?" Skull asked 50% asleep. "Uh well, nothing but pain in my lower back but other than that its been okay, just that I can't really move or it hurts..heheh". Skull got close to him and pulled army close to his chest into a cuddle "..sorry, I kinda just got lost in the moment I guess". "No no, its okay, I really enjoyed it and I'm glad it was with you" army looked up at him smiling warmly, hugging him back accepting the cuddle. 

"..im glad you enjoyed it, maybe after this you..you'd like to go on a date and be a couple..?" He looked away A bit embarrassed. Army kissed his cheek weakly "I thought we were already a thing when we kissed". Skull blinked and blushed slightly, smiling softly and pulling him into a small kiss, which army returned. He didn't want to get up but he knew he would have to eventually. 

Skull then sat up only to be pulled back down by army, for a small guy he was pretty strong. "Don't leave..please?" Army looked at him with glimmering and pleading eyes. Skull looked at him for a bit and he laid back down, bringing army into a hug again. "..what are you going to do about your.."problem"?" He asked holding him. "I don't know..maybe I can fall down the stairs?" He responded. "...you're joking right?" "nope" "army that's insane!" "Well desperate times call for desperate measures!" 

Army quickly slipped on some clothes and stood up bearing the pain he was feeling, shakily walking up to the door and met with the stairs to face his defeat. Skull got up and put his shirt in since he already had boxers somehow and ran to where army was, flinging himself in armys place tumbling down the stairs. "S-SK-" "SHH" he signals him to be quiet and slid down. He did as commanded and painfully ran to skull "are you okay!?" "Yeah, but you're short so you could've accidentally committed suicide, and I don't want that to happen". Army felt flustered in a bad way somehow "but you could've twisted a limb or something! I don't want that to happen!", skull laughed a bit "calm down grandpa I'll be fine". 

Army puffed his cheeks a bit but sighed and heard a door open, skull shot up and signaled army to act in pain since his back pain made sense. Aloha walked to the stairs "is everything all ri-aRMY!!" he ran over and slid down the rail practically pushing skull out of the way "are you okay!?" "Y-yeah I'm okay" he stood up but since his back still hurt it was making his legs shake. Aloha was clearly worried and tried helping him by holding his arm. 

Skull went into the kitchen to grab an ice pack and came back, putting it into a paper towel and placing it on army's lower back. "thank you both for helping me" he said as he stood up straight. "Wait why'd you fall down the stairs though I thought you were the most careful at that??" Aloha asked tilting his head. "Ah w-well you see I was going to get water but because I was tired from yesterday I wasn't watching my step and well..Fell unfortunately" army explained. "Ah okay, makes sense but be careful next time ya klutz haha!!" Aloha laughed at the thought of missing out on army's fall since it would've been hilarious. 

He grumbled as walked off to sit on the couch in the living room with skull following behind, meanwhile aloha was laughing his own ass off. "Thank you" army whispered to skull smiling. Skull blushed at his smile in return causing him to choke up a bit "n-no problem". he looked away wishing he had his bandana on him, after a few minutes of giggles, snorts, and cackles aloha finally joined them on the couch 

"hey did any of you guys hear those banging noises on the walls last night? Or am I just paranoid?" He asked. "What banging noises?" Army responded confused. "Like as if something was hitting the wall over and over, I think it was coming from your side or the others but no one woke up from anything else other than that" aloha replied leaning back on the couch. 

Army knew exactly what he meant but tried to keep calm and not mess anything up "hm..but I didn't hear anything like that at all or else I would've woken everyone up to investigate", "and I'm not one to wake up unless there's a loud noise or someone's dying" skull added to army's statement. "Eh well guess your house is haunted man hahaha!". 

Just then A figure popped out of the shadows causing aloha to screech his lungs out like a little girl. "S'up you gay fuuucckkkkkss" mask stretched and went over to the couch holding a pillow sitting down and hugging it "why are you all up so earllyyy..??". "Well for one army over here fell down the stairs, heard something banging on the wall so this house is possibly haunted, and we're here now" aloha answered, "is that sooo..hyuk" he pulled out his squidtendo switch and started playing on it, meanwhile aloha watched in curiosity.  
.  
.  
.  
After everyone had finally woken up, army made breakfast for everyone before their departures. When everyone had left he started cleaning up the place, though skull stayed behind to help out and spend time with his new lover. Army found two phones, a wallet, and a game cartridge that some people had left behind and put them on the counter to give them back the next day or later that evening. 

Skull was upstairs cleaning up the rooms and making the beds and finding out that two other people had some fun of their own, he had gone downstairs over to the laundry room and put both sheets in the wash, meanwhile army was organizing and vacuuming the rooms shortly after. 

Once everything was clean skull went back upstairs to put the sheets on the beds, and army was downstairs in the kitchen putting a tea kettle on the stove and started doing the dishes as he waited. Skull went back downstairs messing about with his bandana trying to put it back on but giving up eventually, once he saw army busy at the sink he went up behind him and hugged him nuzzling the back on his neck. 

Army was surprised but smiled, though the nuzzles did tickle. "How do you manage to clean this entire house by yourself everyday? Its crazy..", "you just get used to it hahah" army said. He was still shaken up at the thought of how he hasn't gone insane yet after all these years of living in his own home. "Well at least now we have the entire day left to our selves" skull added, "true, and if you want I can make some sweets later!" Army said smiling. "I thought you only cooked curry?" "Nope! I do other stuff too! But cooking curry and baking sugar cookies are my go to's" army answered.

(Slight smut)

Skull chuckled and rested his head on army's shoulder, thinking of something that made him smirk. He kissed army's neck all the way up to his ear, causing army to shiver heavily, but in a good way. Skull kissed the part that connected armys neck and ear, making him grip onto the sinks edges as his breathing started getting slightly heavy. 

He kissed the part that connected his head and ear, using his tongue to lick all the way across to the tip of his ear. Army let out an aroused sigh, feeling his knees get weak, let alone the touching skull was doing on his body. Before the finale of his actions he decided to play around a bit more, sneaking a hand under his apron and shirt to touch army's chest, fondling with one of his nipples and using his fingers to squeeze it. 

Meanwhile skull used his other hand to touch army's side, hip, and inner thigh, all of this going on caused army to breathe heavily and have a small amount of drool escape his mouth. 

With that skull noticed army's ear twitch and bit down on the tip of it. "A-aHn!~..s-skull..~", with that he had earned a semi loud moan from him, but he wanted more, though the tea kettle started whistling and skull kissed his ear one last time letting him go "I'll get it", going over to turn off the stove and remove the pot. 

(End of slight Smut, goes to show how much of an advantage skull has from armys ear)

Army was suffering silently with his face heated at what had just happened, cleaning the last plate and putting it away and taking off the gloves and leaving them up to dry as well as removing his apron and hanging it. He grabbed two cups and two sweet tea packets and placing them in the cups, pouring the water in after. 

He breathed in and calmed down from his small spasm, mixing the tea with the water and making sure to add sugar to skulls cup, walking over to dinner table and handing skull his cup and sat down next to him. "So?" Skull said out of the blue. Army looked at him questionably

"huh?"

"How was it for you?"

"How was what for me?"

"What we did yesterday, how did it feel?" Skull looked at him

"O-oh! "that"..well..i-it was..it was a-amazing..I really enjoyed it actually" 

Army was blushing from a bit of embarrassment.  
"Heheh..im glad you liked it, though too bad there were guests". he got closer to him and wrapped his arm around his waist lovingly, army on the other hand felt his face heat up again. "Y-yeah heheh..I would've let you have done so many things to my body if no one was around" army smiled at him. 

Skull blushed and blinked in surprise at what he had said. After they both finished with their tea, army took both cups and put them in the dishwasher, meanwhile skull got up and dusted off the table making space. When army came back he looked at skull who in return looked back, he smiled and got on his tip toes and gave skull a loving kiss. 

Skull smiled in the kiss and returned it, in a little over a minute their kiss turned passionate and erotic at one point, skull resting his hand on armys hip and his other on his back pulling him close. Army wrapped his arms around skulls neck, deepening the kiss. Skull lifted him up by his lower back area(his butt), making army react and wrap his legs around his waist. 

He turned around and set army on the table, pinning him down and kissing him passionately while keeping one hand on his waist to keep him up and intertwining each others fingers with their hands. Army enjoyed every second of their moment together, feeling each others warmth in their embrace made him feel happy, he wanted nothing more but for this to continue. 

Their kiss lasted for a long while, till they pulled away for air. Both of them looked into each others eyes in both love and lust, wanting each other more yet again.

(Smut starts here, if you're sensitive to these things skip ahead and wait for the next chapter)

Skull started grinding on army slightly and ran his hands up his shirt, playing about with his chest making little circle movements on his nipples. Army immediately shivered upon skulls touch, making him rest his head back and turning it to the side feeling relaxed in a way. 

With his neck exposed skull began to attack it with kisses, bites, and licks, leaving hickeys all over it. Army moaned at his actions in return, seeing as no one was around he could be as loud as he wanted for the rest of their activity. Skull stopped and pulled away to look at army "about what you said earlier that you would allow me to do anything, may I?" He asked. 

Army blushed looking at him, his question was so direct yet polite, which made him smile and nod a simple yes. Skull smiled back and quickly slipped off army's shorts, leaving him in his undergarments and lifted shirt. 

He ran his hands all over his body, feeling how soft he was and used them to explore every little inch and crevice of his body, the feeling of his body was so..perfect to him. Army on the other hand whimpered quietly at his touches, but they made him feel excited in a way so he let him carry on. 

Skull placed a small kiss on army's chest, slowly making a trail of kisses down to his lower half of his body, eventually reaching the rim of his undergarments. He kissed the erection army had which caused him to jolt slightly in surprise, he then went down further and started kissing his inner thighs, all of this had aroused army in a strong manner that whatever place skull touched at this point would cause him to moan or react in a certain way. 

With that skull removed army's undergarments, looking at his erection that had looked desperate for attention, meanwhile keeping his head close in between his legs. Skull proceeded to lick it from the shaft to the tip, earning a semi loud moan from armys mouth. 

He put the tip in his mouth and fondled it with his tongue. "A-ah..!~ haah..!~" army covered his mouth at the lewd noises that he was making, to which skull pulled away chuckling at how adorable army was being, "you don't have to hide those reactions of yours army, they sound so cute" skull remarked smiling. 

Army blushed at his comment and covered his face from embarrassment, to which skull got close to and pulled army's hands away. "come on now, don't cover that beautiful face of yours", army had never been complemented in such a way before aside from aloha, though his were just flirts instead of serious words. 

Army felt his heart flutter and pulled skull in for a kiss, to which he returned. He wanted more at this point and pulled off skulls shirt without hesitation and stared at his bare chest admiring the view. "Like what you see?" Skull chuckled at army's blush filled face. Army was honest and nodded looking away slightly before kissing skull again, he started making his way to his neck and kissed it gently, biting it softly as well as licking the eventual hickey that would appear. 

Skull on the other hand was pleasantly surprised to see army try something new on his own, he let him do his own thing to see how far he would go. Army felt skulls bulge brush up against him which made him react and squeeze his hips by accident, but unexpectedly he heard a small sound come from him. 

He decided to do it again and squeezed his hips again this time adding more pressure, causing him to moan out a pleasured sigh. Army felt happy at his small achievement, but what he had caused was a deeply aroused skull that wanted him now more than ever, not to mention that he bit down on army's ear roughly which cause army to moan loudly. 

Both of them couldn't help it anymore, they wanted each other now. Army looked up at him with pleading eyes "S-skull please..I..I want it", he felt such embarrassment hearing that come out of his own mouth, but at this point he let himself go and expressed how he was feeling instead. 

Skull on the other hand was highly flustered, for him that was a surprise coming from army. He stripped off his pants to reveal his bulging erection. Army stared at it feeling something new, hunger for pleasure. He couldn't helped but reach over and touch it, feeling it in his hands of how hard it has become, all the while hearing skulls gentle panting from the contact he was receiving. As soon as they were about to start a knock was heard at the door.

Both army and skull froze in place, their first immediate response was to stop completely and fix their clothes as fast as they could and make sure everything was back in place, army fixed his beret and parka "coming!" And walked to the door to be greeted by aloha, mask, and rider.

(lmao nah im saving the smut for a different chapter sorryyyyy)

"Yo! I forgot my phone here mind if I have it back?"

"I forgot my gaammmeee.."

"i lefty wallet here and goggles forgot his phone sorry.."

"O-oh that's fine, come in the things we found are in a small bowl"

"We??"

Skull came into frame and waved

Mask, aloha, and rider waved and walked inside heading to the table to retrieve their stuff, rider thanked them and left while mask and aloha stayed "sorry for leaving a mess heheh.." aloha said scratching his head after seeing 5 full trash bags.

"its fine, skull helped out so it made things easier but he's the one who did most of the heavy lifting" he smiled "would you guys like something? Water or snacks?" Mask nodded and went with army to the kitchen and grab cups of coffee, soda, and tea.

Aloha waited quietly while in the living room with skull, he didn't know what kind of conversation to make with skull since he was always a bit scary to him, though he did remember something at least. "so hows army's back doing? has he gotten better than earlier?"

Skull took a second to think, how WAS his back? he shrugged it off mentally and nodded, "yeah, after moving around a bit and cleaning he felt as if his back just needed a small stretch". Aloha simply gave a small nod as a response to what he asked, though he couldn't help but notice a small bruise on his arm, "what happened there?" he pointed. Skull looked and quietly cursed under his breath "nothing..just a small accident with my weapon during a match is all..". He looked slightly confused as to how a weapon could do that unless he stabbed himself with it but didn't pay much worry to it.

Army and mask came back to the other two quietly waiting for them..well more like awkwardly. Mask kept his soda and army handed skull tea while he handed aloha coffee. All of them sat at the table and made some small conversation about some movies, drama, teams, and anything else they could think of other than turf wars from the looks of it. Some jokes came up from time to time and mask would tell a funny one causing army to laugh, seeing him smile and laugh or giggle brought a soft smile and gaze to skull and aloha, meanwhile mask was off talking about his hay fever and other thing as army listened in.

"oh! now that i remembered!" aloha sat up "im having another party! buuuutt~ this ones different" he beamed in excitement. "different in what way exactly?" army looked up at him curiously. "well dear it will be in a different city so we're all traveling next week, and yes i mean all of you, it will be in a huge arena all to us and the others that are invited, its a surprise so i wont spoil the fun so be prepared for next week."

"another onnnneee..?????" mask whined "how many of these will you have haavvee jeeezz.." aloha cleared his throat and pat his head "as many as my gay ass wants bitch"

"that's not surprising" skull sipped his tea

"shut it tall oompa loompa"

"no u"

army had gotten a text from headphones((onlyonepersonwillunderstandthisheadcanon))and checked it, texting away afterwards, aloha paid attention to that and snatched his phone "headphooonnesssss what are you doing in armys contacts??" army groaned and tried to get his phone back but aloha kept throwing it up and out of reach "aloha!!! give me back my phone!!!" army jumped trying to reach it "or what? gonna kick me??" he cackled before he was met with an immediate pain of army uppercutting his groin and grabbed his phone "bitch" and went back to sit down.

Aloha sat down in pain wheezing though he did deserve it, mask and skull laughed at him and mask pat his back. Skull threw an ice pack on his groin and finished his tea. All four of them stayed like that for a while till it was about 8 at night, aloha had fallen asleep and mask along with skull helped clean up. Mask picked aloha over his shoulders "we'll be going noooww..see yaaa.." and left.

Army sighed as he closed the door and turned to face skull "thank you for helping me out today, i really appreciate it", skull nodded and waited for mask to leave completely before nuzzling him lovingly "of course, do you wanna go somewhere tomorrow? just the two of us?"

He blushed and smiled nuzzling him back, "id love to, what time?". skull picked him up "early, but would you like to come over to my place so we wont worry about time or random knocks on the door?" And kissed armys neck in a loving matter making army laugh being that it tickled him "sure" and smiled.

\------------------End of Chapter2------------------

Sorry if it wasn't a smut, but that will come soon, thank you for reading!


	3. Aloha's Party Pt. 1

So like, there's gonna be at least 3 parts if not 4, this will be broken down in sections and yes there will be smut, the one between the current couple and a new one that maybe some of you noticed the hints to ;)

So let's start, shall we?  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
•  
•  
•

It was late into the afternoon and the birds were chirping at an odd time, maybe it was the spring that caused it but alas in the world of the inklings anything is interesting right?

Army was at his home packing up for the next day being that he and the rest of the S4 leave to the airport for the city where aloha was hosting his party. He didn't quite understand why it was out in a different city let alone another state but he wouldn't bother to even ask.

While giving his house a last clean up, for now, he was thinking about his time with skull at his house, how they spent their morning eating the pancakes that skull made, they talked about each other and found out they have more in common than they thought, later a little after noon they went out to a nearby park and then to the beach before the sunset, walking in the warm sand and feeling the fresh semi-cold and somewhat sticky sea air hitting their skin as the waves crashed down on rocks and hills along with the tide going high and hitting their feet, every time army would shiver and jump at the cold water while skull laughed.

They ran across the sandy area, splashing one another when they could and eventually sat down on a warm dry sand spot, watching the sunset as the atmosphere changed colors from vibrant and hot to calm and warm, almost soothing.

After they left walking back to skulls place they washed off their sand-covered feet, skull splashing army with the hose at one point and laughing, with his guard down army snatched the hose and splashed him as well, returning the laughter.

When they went into the house they were greeted with a cat that managed to get inside from an open window, though skull didn't mind so he put out some food and water out for it. They went to take A bath and let army go first, though skull slipped and fell in the water, causing army to burst out in laughter and make sure he was okay, he took off his wet clothes and put them to dry and got in with him and set army on his lap, both feeling great relaxation at the warm bubbly water.

When they got out they dried themselves up and skull put out another pillow while he waited for army to finish up in the bathroom as he helped clean the mess of water. Skull sat on his bed and checked his phone at the S4 group chat seeing how excited aloha was for the next two days that we're coming up.

When he heard the door open his ears flicked as he turned his head up, seeing army in a spare shirt of his along with him asking if he was fine with him borrowing it, skull stood up as he felt a blush creep upon his face and picked him up, praising at how adorable he looked with it on and turned off the light going over to the bed and setting him down and covering them with a blanket.

Cuddling one another they shared A longing look as army played with skulls hair as they slowly drifted off to sleep to wake up refreshed the next day.

Army felt his face heat up at the thought of what they shared two nights ago as well as the previous, sure it may be cheesy, which he most opposes of, but who could blame him, for once he felt as if he didn't give a care in the would for what anyone thought, what mattered is that to him, for once, he felt what love really was.

Skull, on the other hand, was having similar thoughts as well, he had never felt protective over a being or felt happy in a sense of someone other than his teammates around him, though with army he felt, free, free in his thoughts and free in how he felt about someone without fearing judgment, he couldn't wait to see army again and longed for the day to be over for the next to begin.

For once the leader's and second in command's lives felt

Right

After A while it was now nighttime, army was making sure everything was in place for tomorrow and went off to the hallways looking for the maids to check in on them, after he managed to find the head maid he made sure to go after every detail about what they should keep eyes on, though she eyed him weirdly.

"Sir? If you don't mind me asking, why do you have an octo tee on?"

"What do you mean?" He looked down and realized, he hadn't taken off the shirt since yesterday "oh...OH! A-apologies but it isn't something to worry about h-heheh..." He felt embarrassed but the maid simply smiled as if she understood the situation, she'd known him as a child so her somewhat motherly instinct knew what was up with him. She pats his shoulder and wished him goodnight and left off to her duties.

Army sighed and went upstairs to his room and went inside closing the door and pulling out his phone, going to skulls contact and texting.

'Hey! Sorry to bother but I hadn't realized till the head maid told me but I still have your shirt sorry..'

He went online a few seconds later and replied

'it's fine'

'Do you want me to return it to you? I can have it cleaned and folded'

'it's okay, you can keep it if you'd like, I already have enough'

"Are you sure?"

'yeah'

'Alright, well thank you!'

'you're welcome'

Army beamed with A smile when he got an incoming call from skull and answered it

They talked about their day and what they would do the next day for when they meet at the airport, skull brought up the cat they had seen previously that it stayed and hadn't left yet, or at least refused to leave, and was trying to come up with names, army smiled and thought of some names as well and turned off the lights getting comfortable in his bed.

They slowly drifted Off to sleep and stayed in the call, one slept peacefully while one could be heard quietly snoring, causing the other to smile in their sleep.

The next day army woke up at exactly 6 in the morning, rubbing his eyes and yawning, stretching and making a soft sound that was almost like a whine of relief, causing skull to wake up at the sound, and sniffle, yawning and blinking his eyes, this didn't go unnoticed and army smiled, clearing his throat still in a sleepy daze "good morning" skull stretched and let out a relaxed sigh "morning army.. how'd you sleep?" he sounded sluggish but with all the sugar he eats how wouldn't he?

Army yawned once again "good..what about you? How'd your night go?"

"Good, knowing you were on the other end made it better"

Army blushed and could literally hear the smirk growing on skulls face

"No, you"

Skull chuckled "are you ready for today?"

"Yeah, though I kinda don't wanna go but its aloha, you know how he gets and never lets you live it down"

"That's true, what time do we have to be at the airport?"

"About 8:30"

"Hell I'm going back to sleep I already showered" skull could be heard rustling with his blanket

Army laughed and let him be, though army wouldn't be sleeping for a while, skull fell asleep and army stayed awake and checked his phone for the news and texts from headphones and aloha.

At around 20 to 7, army was double-checking his bags making sure he had everything because there will always be that one item missing that's gonna be needed

Skull eventually woke up, yawning and stretching out his arms and legs sitting up and rubbing his eyes letting out a groan not wanting to get up and plopped back on his pillow

"Morning again skull" army called from his side of the phone

"..morning.."

"I'm assuming you don't wanna get up?"

"...no"

"This is why you don't sleep after waking up" he laughed lightly

Skull groaned under his breath "worth it though.." And got up taking his phone and charger with him and went to the bathroom putting the charger in the outlet and plugging his phone in and washing his face with cold water to wake him up, brushed his teeth, put his hair up in his usual tie, ironically enough this took him a while since putting his hair up is a challenge to get it just right, he grabbed his things leaving the bathroom and getting dressed

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah, except that I need to fill up on candy cause if we're staying with aloha I only needed one thing to keep me calm but now it's two things"

"Really? What's the other one?"

"Guess"

"Uhh..smoothies??" He tried thinking of sweet things he likes

"Nope, you"

Army took a second and blushed at his reply "I swear to cod.."

Skull chuckled "anyways I'm gonna go eat something, but I'll see you later"

"Okay then, see you"

They both hung up and one went to eat some food while the other hugged a pillow squealing from what he was told

Meanwhile...

Aloha patiently waited for everyone to text him when they'd be ready to leave so he'd pick them up, mask is the first and he left to his house.

Once he got there he sat waited outside and saw an inkling in different clothing and no headgear lock his door

"Wait...MASK!?" Alohas jaw dropped once he saw his face without his mask on, he looked so different and..handsome at that. Aloha shook his head at his thoughts but he couldn't help but stare.

Did he..LIKE him??

Mask made his way to alohas car and put his stuff in the trunk, going to the front seat, sitting down, and closed the door "heeeyyy..."

"H-hey good morning!" He kept staring at him till mask put on his headgear and looked at him "morninggg..."

He smiled a bit turning down the music "I've never seen you without your headgear, it looks cool" he winked

Mask rolled his eyes "eww no..my dumbass left my nasal spray in my bag because I was busy focusing on something else and I was too lazy to get it out.." He let out a small hyuk getting comfortable in the seat and pulling out his phone "caan i charge my phonne?"

"Yeah sure go ahead" he opened up the charging port box and pulled out a charger giving it to mask, receiving a text from army that he was ready and waiting

"Aren't you gonna put your seatbelt on?"

"No"

"Why?"

"I crave death"

"Mask..shut the fuck up and put it on"

"Ugghhhh....fineeeee...." He did as told

Aloha texted back the okay and started driving to his home, passing the gates and pulling up to his home waiting after beeping

Mask looked up "I don't get how army likes living on private property.."

"Why? There's nothing wrong with it?"

"It's not that, you could be visiting someone and if someone doesn't know you it's like a whole fucking swat team is coming after your ass"

Aloha laughed "where did you get that idea?? But yeah I guess so, I'm still scared to come here sometimes cause I swear out of all the girls I've ever known forge scares me"

"Bro same though" he chuckled a bit

Army came out the door and locked it setting up his usual password and going to alohas car, aloha opening up the trunk and letting him put his stuff in the back and him sitting in the back seat "hey sorry I was talking to the maids"

"Its chill, now we just have to wait for skull to respond"

He nodded and checked his phone texting his team before receiving a text from skull sending him a loving pun, making him smile and blush

Aloha saw from the rearview mirror "why you so happy?"

He quickly pulled his moms chat in the blink of an eye "my little cousin, isn't she cute?"

Aloha looked at the picture "awwwwwwww"

He turned his phone off and put on his seatbelt

Aloha finally got the text from skull to pick him up and started driving, though it took a bit considering his home was a bit far

Once they got there skull was waiting on the doorsteps and stood up taking his things and putting them in the trunk, closing it shut and going to the backseat, greeting the three and smiling under his bandana when he saw army, who smiled back at him

"Alright you guys ready? Let me know now if you have everything so that way if you dont I can go back and you guys can get what you need"

"Nah"

"Nope"

"No"

"Aight let's go" he started driving and made it towards the freeway, it was gloomy outside as if it was going to rain, though for a morning it looked rather beautiful.

Aloha played some music on the radio before deciding to grab the aux cord and playing some music of his own

Mask didnt really mind it though there were some songs he did like on his playlist

Skull was looking at his phone playing candy crush, though he eventually got bored of it and looked up at army

Army had earbuds in listening to his own music and had his arm up resting his head down on his hand, looking out at the window as they passed by tree and other cars that were out early

He smiled admiring the view in front of him, as well as the view outside. Mask was busy playing on his switch and beating about in smash squids that he got distracted when aloha was trying to tell him that they have finally arrived at the airport. Shortly after getting skull to smack him upside the head to get his attention, mask grabbed his things and got out of the car stretching. Aloha did as well and unloaded the cases from the trunk, realizing something was off "hmm..."

Mask looked at him "what is it nooooww??"

"I feel like something's missing"

"Something that is yours or do you mean a dead army?"

"Im-both I guess but one isn't that important" he walked over to army's side and opened the door shaking his shoulder gently to wake him up

He did eventually, blinking and rubbing his eyes yawning, stretching in the seat and getting out after adjusting to the light "sorry..I just got really comfortable.."

"You're fine cutie"

Mask snrked

"What?? I mean the orange! The small fruit! Jeez!"

"Alright damn chill starburst"

Aloha groaned and went to grab his bag, army stretched a bit more and grabbed his things making sure not to forget anything, skull made sure to have all of his candy with him and soon enough all four of them started walking after aloha locked the car, walking into the elevator and making their way through the security checks, going to the terminal and boarding their flight, mask and aloha sat together in front of skull and army.

As soon as they got buckled in and waiting army grabbed a book from his pocket and started reading to pass the time, mask played on his switch and skull played candy crush on his phone, aloha didn't have much to do since he didn't have signal and watched mask play smash squiddos, being offered a joy con and playing with him. The plane soon took off and was now airborne traveling to their destination, army looked outside the window and saw a few birds next to the plane, all was quiet till......

"BWAAAHHHHHHHH!!"

A baby started crying breaking the silence in the atmosphere. The mother who looked fairly young was trying to calm her baby down but nothing was working, she tried feeding it but it didn't want to be fed, she pulled out a small plush but even that didn't help. She started stressing out and looked embarrassed from the people that looked back at her. Army unbuckled himself "I'll be right back" and stood up going to the mom "here, let me if I may". She nodded and handed her baby to him, army held the small thing wrapping its arms near its chest and resting their little head against the in between of his thumb and index finger, holding its little bum with his hand and moving him around gently in little bouncing motions, the baby almost immediately stopped crying and calmed down, army continued the movements and made a little happy tune along making the baby smile and giggle, soon enough falling back to sleep and putting the baby in the carrier.

"Thank you so much! How did you know what to do?? Or HOW did you do that??"

"I was taught a few things growing up, if they start crying again they'll be hungry but try doing what I did with gentle movements to calm them, then feed them and make sure to pat their back till they burp"

"Thank you so much..I really appreciate it! I'm new to being a mom so I panicked"

"Its alright, if you need me again let me know, I'm over there three seats up"

"Okay, thanks again"

He nodded and left back to his original seat buckling himself in

The other three watched everything and stared in surprise and shock

"What?"

"How-what-when-"

"How the fuck did you know what that baby needed???"

He laughed a little "I know a thing or two about babies since I used to help my parents care for the ones they saved during their battles off at war, we would care for them till they were ready and accustomed to their new parents and families"

"Daaaamn..no wondeeerr youreeee the moom of the grouuupppp.."

"Pfft! Yeah and skulls the dad of the group!" Aloha laughed

"Well you two are mentally 5 years old so I guess" Skull chuckled

Both mask and aloha seemed offended "hey!"

"what? Don't tell me you aren't"

"Army wouldn't want kids would he?"

Army blushed a little "actually.."

"Wait..are you serious!? With who!?"

"You're pregnannnnt!?"

"What!? No! But someday I would..like to..have a family" he got quieter as he spoke

Skull blushed under his bandana "same here, but Im doing that till I'm completely settled and married"

"Eh I relate to that, I wanna enjoy my life before I do any of that stuff"

"I'm probably neevverr getting maaarrieeddd"

The two laughed and sat back down

Army was blushing from what he had heard skull say "I'd like that too someday.." and smiled looking at him

Skull pulled down his bandana and gave him a gently kiss holding his hand intertwining their fingers "good to know", smiling and pulling his bandana back up

Army looked out the window again hiding his huge smilie

Hours later....

After the plane landed everyone got off grabbing their things and going in the other building getting their luggage and checking out.

The gang stretched after sitting for so long and made it to a rental car, aloha driving off to the hotel they were staying at. It was rather big and fancy looking, checking in and going up to their room, it had a kitchen, living room, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and an included laundry room.

"Jeez this is like a whole apartment.."

"yeeeaahh..how muucchh waaas thiiiiissss..?"

Aloha chuckled "weeeellll..me and my teammates payed, but army also helped out so..it was a lot"

"Well I'm glad it was worth the price, good thing I didn't spend it for nothing" Army added

They all set their set their things in proper places, clothes in dressers, coats and shoes in the closet, food and snacks in drawers and cupboards, extra blankets in rooms and towels in bathrooms. They all ate sandwiches army had packed and aloha had to go settle preparations at the place where the party was being held, mask went to go take a nap so he wouldn't be waking up for a while, army was throwing away trash and skull went to lay down.

It was rather peaceful and quiet, army went to his room he was sharing with skull and sat down on the bed

"Tired?"

"Yeah like you wouldn't imagine" he laughed with a sigh and plopped down on his back "the bed is so soft.."

"Yeah, mask was out like a light as soon as he laid down" skull chuckled

Army sat back up and shrugged off his parka and took off his beret removing the hair tie letting his hair down, he folded it neatly and put the accessories on top of it setting it on the rug floor, laying down "that feels better.."

"im so tired..whats ironic is that im tired but i dont feel sleepy" Army sighed as his muscles relaxed on the soft bed pushing his face into the cold refreshing pillow

"I'm not surprisingly, I didn't even eat that much candy"

"You had 3 sundaes, 5 chocolate bars, and 6 skittles, bags at that" army stared him dead in the face

Skull snrked "it wasnt that much"

Army sighed and laughed at his silliness, getting to his level and moving his headgear giving skull a loving kiss "..did you just eat a donut?"

"Maybe" he smirked wanting to laugh

Army rolled his eyes and laughed more, nuzzling his nose and laying back down

Skull smiled at him and wrapped his arm under him, bringing him into a cuddle, army blushing lightly returned it wrapping an arm over his chest feeling his warmth that kept him cozy in the cold room. The two stayed like that for a while talking about their likes and dislikes, what shows they watch, and what they do on their spare time when they aren't doing anything.

Mask was fast asleep and aloha wouldn't be back for a while so the two spent their time together as much as they could, skull wanting to see army happy he shifted a little more on his side and nuzzled his neck as well as tickling his stomach, to which army laughed trying to pry his hands off, though one was under him tickling his side so there was no escape

He laughed louder when his left side got tickled, he started wheezing and got out of breath with his face getting red from laughter, skull smiling seeing he had enough and gave his nose a small covered kiss "you're so cute"

Army was trying to calm down and blushed lightly "n-" he huffed out of breath "no you are!". Skull chuckled and nuzzled his neck some more feeling his soft skin, calming army down in the process.

After their laughs died down the two shared A longing look, army moving skulls bandana to the side looking at his smile and kissing him once more, wrapping a leg around his waist. Skull kissed him back and pulled him closer by pulling him in by his back and hips with army pulling away gently and undoing skulls bandana, putting it to the side, and kissing him again without something in the way to bother them.

Their loving kiss soon turned erotic with love and intense passion like it once did that night they spent together for the first time alone. The two wrapped each in their embraces, the smaller wrapping his arms and legs around the taller figure who in return held him by his back and bottom gently, both cephalopods tightening their grip and pressed against each other, their kiss turning even more heated than before, the two pressing against each other harder and almost perfectly in sync having a soft yet a somewhat rough rhythm. The orange and purple inklings continued this on till they decided to do something about their desperate need.

The dominant figure looked upon his heated partners kept away submission hidden under layers of pride that would be hard for some to dig up, having the key to such a beautiful sight was memorizing to him that he wished to see it fully again like the last, both yearning for each others touch more and more desperately every time. Skull noses up against armys neck, kissing it and biting parts of it, suckling what bits he had in his mouth with the smaller male earning dark hickeys all over his neck, feeling skull move down to his shirt and unbutton it and kiss down his chest, fondling his nipples with his mouth and thumbs equally, giving him shocks of pleasure that made him whimper out in satisfaction.

Skull reached back up above him and brought him into another kiss, reaching towards his shorts putting his fingers in the rim about to pull them down

Until.....

Mask had knocked and entered unexpectedly 

"Heeeyyy whats the WiFi passwooooooooooorrrrrrrrr......holy shit"

\-------------------End of chapter 3---------------------

Stay tuned, thank you for reading!

(edit: made a few tweaks, some more may come but it depends)


	4. Aloha's Party Pt.2

(⚠Small disclaimer: for people who are sensitive to the mention/topic of drugs or the mention of spiders, please read at your own risk for this chapter and the next one to come, thank you⚠)  
•  
•  
Recap  
············································································  
Skull reached back up above him and brought him into another kiss, reaching towards his shorts putting his fingers in the rim about to pull them down

Until.....

Mask had knocked and entered unexpectedly 

"Heeeyyy whats the WiFi passwooooooooooorrrrrrrrr......holy shit"  
············································································  
Now  
············································································  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

All three of them stared at each other in shock and a heavy feeling of awkwardness. Army soon processed what mask witnessed and turned into a squid, shrieking and hiding under a pillow while skull quickly sat up facing mask

"Uh...Hi ma-" he got interrupted

"I KNEW YALL WERE FUCKING"

"We-uh-i-"

"Oh my gOD dude! You lucky ass bastard!!"

Army popped out of his hiding place "what?"

"..Excuse me?"

"How the fuck are YOU of all people in a relationship!? Like con-fucking-gratulations good for you but COME ON!! army!? I mean I kinda get it..short, thick but in a good way, bossy but the good kind of bossy, a whole fucking bottom"

"HEY!!" army puffed his cheeks and threw a pillow at him feeling offended

"biTCH F I G H T ME" he grabbed the pillow about to throw it back till skull put his hand up to halt it "Alright! That's enough!!". Mask groaned and leaned on the door laughing like a high person "this is sooo going to crush aloha"

Army and skull looked at each other remembering that aloha had a thing for army and almost always found a new compliment to say to him no matter if it was sometimes cringing worthy

"Mask please don't say anything!!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll spill to aloha that you have the hots for him."

Masks eyes widened staring at skull scared shitless while army was confused yet somehow interested in the new information

"H..how do you know about that..?"

"When you're drunk or have any form of intoxication you tend to rat yourself out, and I asked you if you hated aloha when in fact you said you liked him and wished he'd see you the same way."

"Pssh! That was years ago"

"That was 5 days ago"

Army looked over at him "mask? Do you have A liking to someone?" Mask didn't respond but a bit of blush could be seen from under his mask "awwwww!!! That's cute!!"

"ShUtThefUckUpboTTOM!!!" mask was just as embarrassed as the other two when they got caught in their little "moment". He groaned and admitted to the two the truth, despite hating his party-loving guts sometimes he had a liking towards the pink inkling, he was the only one out of his group that would hang out with him, get drunk and play video games with when he was alone with no one else, not only was he not ready to come out of the closet but having skull expose him like that made him fall deeper into it, though walking in on the two and finding out about their secret relationship and the embarrassment they felt when they got caught, he understood what it felt like to get exposed, but what also hurt him a little was that aloha always went to parties kissing who knows what and probably sleeping with Lord knows who, which only made him want to confess sooner but..something was always blocking it.

Though now that he knew about the other two and seeing that army being in a relationship wasn't an issue, maybe he had an opportunity, but he needed to take action as soon as possible so he'd have to figure out a plan.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Almost A week, so about 5 days"

"Since the party?? Jeez you guys should've brought condoms If you guys are fucking so much" he snrked

One looked to the side forcing an awkward laugh and one scratched behind his head

"Weeeeeell..." Army twirled his thumbs about

"We've had sex once, but the next day when you, aloha, and rider came to get your lost things you guys interrupted us..and now it happened again" skull stated

Mask wheezed and laughed "that's sad as hell! Sorry man I'll leave you guys be, just don't be too loud, I don't need an unnecessary porno in the background"

Army felt even more embarrassed and hid his face and mask laughed as he left and like a person wanting privacy ACTUALLY closed the door.

Skull sighed plopping down on his back "well..that happened..what do we do now?"

Army sighed as well, laughing quietly but his laughs getting a little louder as he can think on, skull looked at him raising a nonexistent eyebrow "what are you laughing at?"

He wiped his eyes smiling "oh heheh, nothing, just imagining what mask and alohas kids are gonna look like and how they'll handle confusingly depressed party animals" he calmed down from his little laugh fit "I know it sounds mean when I put it that way but those two idiots are made for each other, there's no changing my mind"

Skull chuckled and looked up at him "and what would ours look like?"

Army blushed a little and smirked, "you tell me, what do you get when you mix a short bossy strict military bottom with a tall intimidating but soft eyebrowless sugar-loving man?"

Skull took A second and chuckled "how dare you"

Army snrked "well what is it?"

"Determined low tempered but laid back shorties"

"EXCUSE ME!?" army laughed grabbing a pillow and stuffing it onto skulls face, to which skull laughed easily pushing him off

Sure it may be odd and unnecessary to talk about having kids so early into a relationship, let alone both of them being males, but they aren't humans, though that's a talk for another time in the future if all goes well. The two decided to talk about going to a movie theater later on in the night as well as to give aloha and mask some time alone together.

After a while aloha came back to the apartment, taking his shoes off and putting them near the entrance and putting the acception papers on the couch "I'm back!"

The three came out of the rooms they were in and welcomed aloha back

"I got you guys presents!" Aloha had brought candy for skull, new video games for mask, and blank manuals for army

"Ooooh shit! How'd yooou get the new squidémon games this earrly!?"

"I kinda snatched them as soon as they were put on sale"

"Thanks for the candy"

"No problem!"

"Thank you for the manuals, I needed new ones since I'm running out"

"Of course! And I like the way you're dressed, it looks adorable" he hugged army holding his waist

Army awkwardly laughed and gave him slight pats on the back "are you flirting with me?"

"Have been for a year but thanks for noticing" he winked

"O..kay" he backed away slowly from the hug "anyways thanks again" and walked back to his room, skull following behind

"Looks like you and I are roomies!" He cheered pulling mask into a hug with his arm

"Okay just don't play music so looud.."

"Fine fine I won't"

He took off his headgear grabbing his nasal spray and taking it, examining his new games "thank you for the games"

Aloha looked at his face and blushed slightly, seeing what kind of beauty mask hides under his gear makes him curious of what else he hides when no ones around

"Uh..aloha?" He waved "you there?"

"Huh!? What? Yeah yeah, I'm here! You're welcome!"

"You okay?"

"Yeah just got caught a bit off guard, been jumping back and forth with this party stuff so I'm just gonna go lay down"

"Okay, I took out the blankets already so yours is folded on the dresser"

Aloha walked into the room and closed the door, plopping on the bed and sunk his face into a pillow, groaning mixed with squeals escaped his mouth, his emotions getting jumbled up into confusion. Who did he like more? Army or mask? He thought and thought on end of who is of his interest, army talks to him but just realized he was flirting after a year, he's been acting more awkwardly and reserved around him and has been hanging around skull and others recently.

Mask, on the other hand, he always does dumb shit with him and plays games on his spare time, though the two hate each other sometimes they get along the most out of everyone in their groups, he knows most of masks interests and views out of every one since they talk like almost every day more than he does with army..maybe mask is the one he should be going after instead?

He flipped onto his back staring at the ceiling indecisive of what he wanted..though he was considering it. Aloha groaned under his breath finally thinking about what he'll need for his party, most of it was already there, drinks, cups, DJ set up, seats and chairs, even rooms for gambling and arcades, the only thing really was food and guests..and most likely open vents from all the marijuana smoke from guests who he already knows are going to bring some form of drug to use, one, unfortunately, being masks team.

Mask walked in grabbing his blanket wrapping it over himself "scooch" and sat down fixing his slumping hair tie and laid down on his stomach using a pillow to keep his chin rested as he played his game, his phone ringing from a message he received. "Ugh..aloha can you check my phone? I'm in a battle.."

"Sure" he reached over grabbing it from his pocket and opened it seeing the text message from his Team

Designer ówò: "guys! Guess what I got for the party to use!"

Full Moon óᴗò: ooo what'd ya get :0?

Designer ówò: cocaine!

Jersey ó▽ò: DEADASS

Designer ówò: yeah!! I got a pound!

Full Moon óᴗò: h o w?

Designer ówò: honestly I just went to a shady store and they gave me it for $3

Jersey ó▽ò: nice

Aloha questioned what kind of friends mask had, but then again his friends were quite similar so there was no argument there

"Mask"

"Hm?"

"How the fuck is designer gonna sneak a whole pound of coke into the party?"

"Wait what"

"He said he got cocaine for $3"

"Holy shit that little bastard actually did it..huh, well I don't know"

"Just please don't get in trouble, weed is already enough of a problem"

"Oh come on chill out it's just a bit, besides its a party with drinks, drunken people and teams pretty much having orgies with themselves in every fucking corner, we'll be fine"

"If you say so" he gave him his phone back

"So I've been meaning to as-" he was interrupted with a sudden scream

"OH FUCK NO GET THAT SHIT AWAY" Skull was running out of the room scared shitless as if he'd seen the worst thing in his life

Aloha and mask got up and went to check it out

"Guys! Look what I found!"

Mask looked over "what is i-OH WHAT THE FUCK" and moved out of the way practically running

Army was proudly holding a large tarantula in his hands that was under the bed in their room, not to mention his smile was almost too pure and adorable to convince the others it was okay

Aloha awkwardly raised an eyebrow "As dope as that is, b u r n it"

"Aw come on! You bring lizards, shark puppies, catfishes, and any animal into the houses but a SPIDER is a problem????"

"Its deadly! Army you really shouldn't be holding that thing you're putting your own self in danger!" Aloha added

He sighed "UGH! fine! You guys are no fun" he stuck his tongue out at them and left the room to put it outside, aloha sighing and seeing skull and mask hugging each other out of fear and shaking like dogs caught in the rain

"You guys are pussies grow some balls"

"Fuck you!" Skull exclaimed

"Whatever" aloha left back into his room and laid down, grabbing masks huge blanket and covering himself with a little bit of it

Mask sighed realizing "why am I holding you I don't wanna know where your arms and hands have been" and backed off of skull

Skull shrugged "they've been places" and winked

"EWUGH!" he pushed him and left into his room as well

Skull laughed patiently waiting for army to come back

Seeing aloha cuddled up under his blanket was..rather adorable. He walked over and got under the warm blanket going back to his game, aloha looking over "I hope you don't mind I'm using it, I'm too lazy to get mine.."

"Its fine, I don't really mind as long as you aren't crazy when you sleep"

"Alright, thanks" aloha got comfortable in place and watched mask play his new video game, this going on for a while till eventually aloha dozed off into a peaceful sleep, being that the warmness of the huge and heavy blanket that was on him made him relax and drift into a calm slumber.

Masks switch eventually died and he set it to charge, turning his head to see aloha sleeping soundly, he took his visor off and put it to the side, moving his hair out of the way to look at his face, a soft smile creeping onto his lips as he put the blanket on him in better place so he'd sleep better, plugging his switch in and getting comfortable and slowly drifting off to sleep.

Army came back after A few minutes and locked the door breathing heavily panting like he had just run a 5k for his life and was frightened out of his wits

"You okay?"

"Some people recognized who I was and started asking for pictures and I tried telling them I had to go but then more and more people came and started following me but I think I lost them.." He sighed and went to go wash his hands "though I found a place for that spider so I'm good with that but the people following was overwhelming"

Skull chuckled and went to sit on the couch, which was surprisingly comfortable so he let his body weight sink into it with him letting out a relaxed sigh

"Its so quiet in here..where are mask and aloha?"

"In their room I think"

Army saw the door slightly open and peeked through it, seeing them both sound asleep, closing the door quietly and walking away "I swear they're angels when they sleep"

"Well I see an angel in front of me right now" skull smirked

Army blushed with his face going a bright shade of orange, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him "sh-shush.."

Skull caught it and laughed "come on man I can't even flirt at least give me some credit for trying"

"F-fine whatever.." He looked to the side away from him though he could be seen smiling, to which skull went over and pulled him into a hug, nuzzling his cheek, the soft fabric material of his bandana tickling army's cheek made him finally give in and laugh softly, wrapping his arms around the taller inkling and stand on his tiptoes to kiss his jaw under his bandana when he stood back up

Skull started laughing little by little till army tilted his head "did I do something?"

"Shorty"

"Hey!!" He puffed his cheeks out angrily at him for making fun of his height and nudged him away crossing his arms turning his back to him "meanie.."

Skull smiled even more though it wasnt as visible due to the cover on his face, hugging army from behind and hunching over to nuzzle his soft neck, keeping a gentle grip around his body "it was a compliment, your height is as cute as you army", despite being a cranky gremlin he blushed more at that, though he was still pissed so he set his arms and hands on skulls that wrapped around him lovingly

He pulled down his bandana and kissed his cheek down to his jawline and neck, feeling his soft almost creamy skin against his lips like a sweet custard treat, adding a longer time to those kisses as well as giving more to each area, feeling army slowly beginning to soften up from the gentle and caring affections he received, taking this chance skull picked him up and walked over to the couch, sitting down and setting army down on his lap to face him, wrapping his arms around him once more pulling him closer, in return army rest his head and body against his chest and stomach, hearing his heartbeat was a relaxing sound to his ears, calming down back to his normal self again instead of being grumpy over a name, nuzzling his chest hugging him back.

"Feel better?"

Army nodded closing his eyes "..this feels really nice actually..sorry"

"Nah you're fine, I found it really cute actually" he kissed his tentacles softly and put his chin on his head "are you tired or sleepy by any chance?"

"Mmn..not really, why?"

"Wanna go out? Just the two of us for a while since the others are asleep?"

Army thought about it and smiled "sure, that sounds like fun" and kissed his nose, going back to rest on his chest though instead he decided to nuzzle his neck gently, giving it small kisses

"Wanna leave right now or in a few minutes?"

"A few minutes, I'm too comfortable right now to move" he smiled against him to which skull chuckled "as you wish"

Both of them stayed like that for about half an hour, just as they had felt sleepy they figured it was a good time to go now that it was a bit early into the evening. The two kept their plans about going to the movies though they also kept their plans on stopping somewhere else beforehand, changing into some different clothes so they wouldnt get recognized as easily before leaving the hotel, army wearing a sweater and scarf with some jeans along with a beanie and skull wearing a varsity type jacket with a cap and some jeans

Skull took the car keys to the rental car aloha got and got in the drivers seat, putting the key in and turning on the engine, army meanwhile getting his little messenger bag with his wallet and phone along with the key card for the room door. He got into the passenger seat and put on his seatbelt, skull doing the same a few minutes later.

"So where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere is fine really, though perhaps we could go walking around town down the block for a bit?"

"Sure, that sounds nice" he smiled and started pulling out of the parking lot and drove out, making his way down to the street and took a turn heading down to the town.

looking around army looked outside the window, admiring the view of the buildings, lights, attractions, along with all the gift and food stands "wooaaaahh..."

Skull looked at when they arrived at a stoplight, taking in his soft cuteness as he looked at the places. After looking for a good place to park he paid for the fee for the rest of the day, though because it was after rush hour it was only 2 dollars(..coins?? idk..lol). The two left the parking lot after going down the levels with the help of the elevator since for some reason the stairs weren't in working use, once the got down they noticed why and saw the entire bottom and side had crumbled down, questioning why it was like that they shrugged it off figuring it was a natural cause.

As the two walked they looked around the sidewalks seeing things they normally dont see where they live, noticing many casinos and other side attractions near, army taking pictures of the flower bushes, taking many more after finding a specific bush with flowers of his liking, Rosa(heritage)((i needed to find a flower so i just picked a random one but trust me they pretty uwu)).

Skull couldn't help but watch "you must really like those flowers huh?"

"Yeah! these are really rare where we are! im surprised they're growing here!"

Looking around he noticed it was a pretty safe and open space, so casually skull thought of something nice to do, after the two started walking again skull pointed to a huge tv displaying restaurants and a famous chef that aloha always teased army about being his twin and while army was distracted, with a smooth move he took army's hand in his just casually holding it. Army noticed rather quickly and blushed immensely, hiding his face in the scarf he had, skull smiling proudly like an idiot before hitting his face on a pole being that he wasn't watching where he was going.

Army gasped and was worried though immediately he started laughing at the silly action, taking him to a nearby bench "oh my god haha! Are you alright??"

"Ugh..that hurt like a bitch..ggh.."

"See what happens when you don't watch where you're going" he laughed

"I know..my forehead just got obliterated by pole"

"I would imagine so from seeing you bump into it"

Skull looked away in a fit of embarrassment with a small blush, army still laughing like an idiot before rubbing his head gently "you'll be fine, the most it'll be is a small red bump, it'll wear off sometime tomorrow so there's nothing to worry about" he smiled reassuring him and kissed his head lovingly, to which skull blinked at feeling his face heat up slightly "now let's get walking, the park isn't going to visit itself is it?" He chuckled standing up and putting his hand out for skull to grab it

Skull stared at him, the lighting of the city street lights and display lights all hitting him at once he saw how absolutely beautiful the orange and hinted red fiery flame looked, feeling his heart beat one thousand times a minute that he could it ear it in his ears, feeling as if time had slowed down for an eternity taking in his lovingly bright and gorgeous smile, his face and porcelain like skin blending in with the lighting mesmerized him more than anything, finally breaking out of his thoughts he took his hand and stood up "right, thank you, now let's get going" smiling back at him

Army cheered "thats the spirit!" And laughed holding his hand as he lead the way, skull letting himself follow and get dragged feeling himself fall in love by the minute

Army on the other hand was more than happy at all of this, he had never felt something like this before for as long as he's lived, never thinking that he would be the relationship type and out just be alone working independently till he met the three and formed a team, falling for the tall purple inkling despite him being so intimidating, during him offering his hand in that little stare the two shared he saw the purple like blaze mixing in with the colors of the evening sunset, his eyes having a small yet beautiful sparkle, his heart beating so fast he thought he couldn't feeling it or hear it anymore, his feelings growing more and more as he felt himself fall deeper in love than ever before

It always the small moments that matter the most that make you see things differently.  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Coming back to their apartment from their small date, the park was lovely seeing all the flowers and fresh green grass as the two sat and talked about turf wars and what they do when they have spare time, getting to know each other more, soon after going to the theater to watch the newest movie Turf Wars: The Rise of Inkopolis, though he'd never admit it skull may or may not have cried a little at a moment in the movie, army helping him out having had snuck in extra sweets with him for a moment like that, the movie finishing up and them walking back to the car and army driving this time back to the hotel

Mask had been awake playing his game on the TV, greeting the two asking them where they've been to which army lifted up grocery bags stating they had gone shopping for food and cookware for tonights dinner and went to set them up

"What'd ya geeeeet?"

"Well I bought ingredients to make ramen since I know most of you eat it, though I'm making everything else from scratch but I'm also adding dry ramen blocks and powders from packs of instant noodles, since its an easy thing to make"

"That actually soounnndss good not gonna as liiiiieeee"

"Oh! And I got you those international candies you like ordering, they had them on sale so I got 3 boxes of them"

"Hoooolly shitt!! Thaats greaaat thank youuu!" He bounced excitedly looking through the bags and finding them

Army had gotten skull something as well though he had already eaten them on the way back, who knew macarons would be so expensive yet tasty?

Aloha had come out from all the noise, groaning and looking at them groggily "jeez what time is it..?"

"Its about 6:30pm, did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah..I guess? Didn't think id sleep for long though.."

"It haappeennssss"

"Easy for you to say.." He yawned and stretched, army handing him some pink earbuds and small Hawaiian themed pins and bracelets

"Aww thank you army, I really like these! And how'd you know I needed earbuds?"

"You always seem to be losing or breaking them so I got you some new ones, also cause I can literally hear when you're on squidhubxxx"

"WHAT-A-SHUT UP-"

"You aren't slick calm down"

Aloha felt embarrassed but refused to lose his pride "okay but for he record a mans gotta do what he's gotta do"

"Pfft, sure now one of you help me make dinner"

A few hours later all four of them had eaten what army made, to their surprise it was delicious, more so than the curry he usually makes but they had also not been used to eating something other than that when he cooks anytime they're over, mask and aloha took their showers and went to bed while army stayed on the couch for a bit watching a comedian that came up, taking out his macarons skull who had been sitting at the table texting his teammates was now suddenly beside army staring at the sweet cookie like item in his fingers, army laughing and taking a half for himself and giving the rest of them to skull, petting his head like a puppy to which he smiled and ate them contently, army eating his as well

The two eventually took their own showers and went to bed, skull turned off all the light in the room and went to bed seeing army already under the warm blankets laying down on his own side, skull sitting down and taking yawning before laying down next to him, the two turning around to face each other at the same time made a small laugh come from them as they embraced each other in a loving cuddle, falling asleep in each others warmth

Mask and aloha hadn't yet fallen asleep being they were playing mario kart on masks switch, till eventually it died and he plugged it to charge

Aloha yawned and stretched "whew..I'm beat"

"Literally, I won twelve times!"

"Shush! I didnt even bring my A game so don't even, I demand a rematch tomorrow you gumball pimp"

"PFFT- okay starburst you wanna go there? Fine, who ever has the most loses takes the other out to the expensive restaurant here and they can order what they wish"

"Bet"

"Bet, now go to sleep, I'm tired"

"Fine fine" aloha laughed and hugged masks chest cuddling him

"What on earth are yo-"

"Shh, it ain't gay if its the homie, besides I'm cold and you're really warm, its no big deal"

Mask felt his face heat up being hesitant to move, till eventually he got the courage to and hugged him back embracing him in a warm cuddle, aloha blushed at the way he returned it, but inside he really couldn't complain, soon enough the two fell asleep cuddling each other getting their rest for tomorrow.

It was certainly a peaceful night for them all

\------------------End of Chapter 4---------------------

This took a while but I hope you understand, thank you for reading!!! ♥


	5. Aloha's Party Pt.3

No disclaimer today! But there will be one next chapter!  
•  
•  
•  
•  
Recap  
············································································  
"Fine fine" aloha laughed and hugged masks chest cuddling him

"What on earth are yo-"

"Shh, it ain't gay if its the homie, besides I'm cold and you're really warm, its no big deal"

Mask felt his face heat up being hesitant to move, till eventually he got the courage to and hugged him back embracing him in a warm cuddle, aloha blushed at the way he returned it, but inside he really couldn't complain, soon enough the two fell asleep cuddling each other getting their rest for tomorrow.

It was certainly a peaceful night for them all.  
············································································  
Now  
············································································  
•  
•  
•  
•  
•

It was early in the morning around 6:00 to 7:00am, army was up making breakfast for everyone having he already took a shower, all that was needed was to put on his clothes for going out, though his pajamas were more comfortable

Skull woke up to the bed feeling empty, the warmth and weight of the other made him feel off till he saw he wasn't there, sitting up and yawning, along with stretching out his body in place. He got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, leaving to the living room and seeing army there cooking, a smile growing on his face and going to hug him from behind

"Hm? Oh hey, good morning skull" army had such a warm smile, his face being shined by the morning sun made him look almost to that of a beautiful angel, skull blushing and melting in his gaze

"Hey.." He kissed his cheek softly feeling his silk like creamy skin, he was so perfect in his eyes and touch he didn't want to let go, he wanted to wake up to something like this everyday and now that he was, he didn't want a single minute to go to waste, resting his head on army's shoulder "what are you making?"

"Well since its nice outside I figured it was a good time to make beef stew! I went out and got some things, changed into my pajamas and started cooking, I'm almost done prepping the vegetables so it'll be done in a few minutes" he smiled nuzzling skull and pulling him down, showering his face in kisses as he got on his tip toes

Skull smiled and started kissing his cheek and neck playfully, making army laugh quietly being it tickled him as skull lifted him onto the counter, making little playful kisses all over him as he laughed

"Skull! Stop haha! I have to finish making breakfast!"

"Mmmmh I rather have you for breakfast instead, you're already here and ready~" he kissed his neck having a rather husky tone in his voice, making army shiver a little at the sudden nip of his neck though he still laughed softly to keep the mood light

"W-wait-ah..~ skull noooooo!" He laughed more, blushing at the feeling he tried to ignore till skull chuckled and stopped "alright fine, but I'll have you as a meal soon~"

Army laughed a little more "alright fine, but not here especially in the morning"

"Okay fiinnnneeee" he snrked

The two gave each other a loving kiss, after the two broke apart for air he let army back down from the counter to let him continue his cooking, skull sitting at the table waiting if he needed any help

In the other room mask was slowly starting to wake up, groaning quietly before yawing. Opening his eyes he let his vision focus till he realized, him and aloha were still cuddling, a large heavy blush settling over his face and his body couldn't move, he looked at alohas face, it was so..beautiful to him in his eyes. He looked so at ease when he slept, his soft and warm face resting on his arm as he heard a small snore made his heart melt, masks hands trembling as he felt nervous to move or even make a peep, though aloha slowly woke up, his eyes meeting with masks locking in each others gaze

Aaaaaaaand they both yelled pulling away from embarrassment

"WHAT DID WE DO!??"

"NOTHING I SWEAR!!"

"WE JUST CUDDLED!"

"THATS EVEN WORSE WHEN YOU PUT THAT WAY!!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE THAT HUGGED ME FIRST!"

"S H U T"

Both mask and alohas faces were covered in blush, their faces having been meer inches away, though the two calmed down, sighing

"Well...good morning to you too"

"Pssh..good morning"

The two laughed for a moment before going completely silent again, till one broke it

"Hey uh..thanks again..for the games"

"Oh heh, no problem, I figured you'd like them"

"Yeah..sorry for making eye contact.."

"No no! You're fine, I just didn't expect it that's all..heh..I'll admit you have nice eyes"

Mask took a second "oh uh-thank you.. you have beautiful eyes as well"

"What?"

"Huh?"

The air was silent again, the two turning to face each other, before aloha hugging him again "sorry for freaking out.."

Mask took a second before sighing and patting his back gently "you're fine aloha"

Aloha couldn't help but smile, he didnt want to let go and wasn't planning to either, mask eventually caved in and hugged him back, wrapping his arms firmly around him pulling him closer, this hug was..different than the last, their embrace getting tighter as the minutes went by, complete silence in the air, not a sound to be heard, the two looked at each other before they were to pull away, slowly inching closer and closer till their faces were meer inches away, their lips slowly coming in to collide like magnets. Till...

There was a knock at the door, a rather heavy one at that sounding somewhat hollow in its pitch, it was skull announcing them to wake up and that breakfast was ready before the sound of steps slowly fading away was heard.

Mask and aloha looked at each other coming to the sudden realization they were so close to each other, immediately pulling and sitting up facing the other way

"U-um.."

"Let's..let's go get..breakfast.."

"Y-yeah..sounds like a plan..heh.."

They looked at the ground awkwardly and scratched their head or had a light sigh, mask getting up and aloha saying back to get some clothes of his out and hair ties.

"I'll tell the others you're coming"

"Alright, thanks" he smiled

That damn. Smile.

Mask nodded and left the room, closing the door, his face bursting with a wave of blush filling from his face to his ears, hiding his face in his hands and his groan only getting louder as he walked away, that smile, it was so..gorgeous. He couldn't get it off of his mind no matter how hard he was trying, first they cuddle for the night, then hug again, and now they almost kissed? He didnt know what to do at this point. A feeling inside of him WISHED skull didn't knock on the door, he WANTED to kiss him, he wanted to so badly...

\------------Aloha's side of the story-------------

Aloha laid on his back his face filling up with a bright pink starburst like blush from his face and ears to half his neck, small tears appearing from his eyes from all the overwhelming emotions that rushed through him hitting like a train. Grabbing a pillow he screamed into it that it was all he could do, no one else could hear except for himself and the pillow he was screaming in, it wasn't a scream of agony nor sadness let alone disappointment..no..it was disappointment for not being able to kiss him, thrashing around in place on the bed and kicking his feet

"NNNNAAAGGGGGG ALOHA WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? AAAAHHGGGG WHAT ARE YOU D O I N G!? MMMMNNNGGHRH CURSE HIM! CURSE HIS BEAUTIFUL CYAN EYES AND HANDSOME FACIAL FEATURES!!! HIM OF ALL PEOPLE! H I M!!" 

Aloha screamed more and more into the pillow till he had nothing left, letting it go and looking up at the ceiling wiping his eyes

"Why couldn't I just kiss you mask..? Why did skull have to knock on the door..? Fucking skull..its his fault.." His nose scrunched up and shook his head hiding his face in his hands "mMMNGOH-what are you thinking!? It wasn't his fault! He didnt even know..why now..!? I've never wanted to kiss someone so badly hell I didn't even feel like that with army!! ..what am I gonna do...."

"Um, are you alright now?" Army was standing there inside of the room

"AH!-A-ARMY!? HOWD YO-"

"HEY! CALM DOWN!"

"S..sorry.."

"You're fine" he sighed with a small smile

"How..how long have you been there?"

"Since the first scream"

"Fuck!" Aloha sat up burying his face in his hands in embarrassment, groaning and whining, army heard everything didnt he? He's screwed, there's no going back now

Army looked at him and sat next to him "So I heard you like mask? Are you alright?" He laughed softly, hoping to lighten the mood at least a little from the heavy density of emotions that was almost intoxicating and suffocating 

Aloha groaned and looked up "I don't even know anymore! I just..I feel like what I've done back in the past towards you was..fake. And now that its like this but in reverse and with mask its..different..I just-i don't know!!"

"Hey, calm down alright? You're going to be okay, be honest, how do you truly feel about him? Sure I heard everything but how do you feel about HIM, not his features"

Aloha thought, how DID he feel? What did he TRULY think? "W-well..I.." He took a deep breath and sighed "when I look into his eyes I..I feel so safe..its like all of my worries are slowly leaving my mind and going into his, he's helping me get rid of them, when I hear his laugh its so..warm and hearty, I just want to keep hearing it on repeat like a song, we spend so much time together but when I went to pick all of you up I saw his face without his mask..he looked like he was perfectly crafted in a way as if he was crafted by a light touch caring for every detail, when I'm with you I feel strong and confident" he pointed to his face "obviously, but when I'm with him I feel like I can just be me, but I feel like he's the one in control, he's the one looking over me..mmMMNGGHH-i don't know what to do!! I'm sorry for all the flirts I've ever done to you, I figured if I kept doing it you'd eventually cave in and let me take you on a date..heh..guess that ain't happening huh?" He looked at him "uh..army?"

Army was mesmerized, taking in all he said as if he had written a book full of emotions from the writing, feeling his compassion as if he was going through it himself, though the wave and poking of his head snapped him out of it "huh-what-oh! Sorry! I've never heard you speak like that about someone, it was like I was listening to a strong poem, I didnt think you'd ever feel like that towards someone like mask" he chuckled

"I guess?? I don't know..its all so confusing"

"It shouldn't be that hard, look if you two were about to kiss then obviously that meant something right? Clearly you two have strong chemistry, for gods sakes aloha you two play games and pull all nighters and do random stuff together at the crack of dawn, sure you may not get along sometimes but deep down you know you have feelings, your only true question is.."

"Is..what?"

"If he reciprocates those feelings towards you, thats what matters, what exactly does he feel towards you?"

"Huh..heh, I guess you have a point" he smiled

Army smiled back "only thing left is to find out"

"Thank you..really I mean it, I didnt think you'd help someone like me"

"You're my teammate, yeah sure sometimes you're a pain in my ass but I still love you as my companion, all three of you guys are like family to me"

"Thanks man, also sorry if all what I did to you, the flirts and grabs and all that junk was fake, I didn't mean to"

"You're fine, though..I haven't been truthful because I..I didnt want to have you be hurt by it.."

Aloha tilted his head and looked at him, turning his body to face him fully "hurt by what exactly?"

"I'm..seeing someone.." He looked to the side

Aloha couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy, he'd been dear to him for so long but..he wasn't sad nor heavily upset, he was happy for him, but that feeling still creeped up in his heart, he took a while to respond processing what he was told, army apologizing over and over but what came out of aloha was a small smile and laugh

"You're..youre not mad?"

"No! Of course not! I mean..sure it hurts a little bit from being jealous someone has you as a boyfriend, theyre a real lucky person to have you..if only they'd realize sooner or later what they truly have"

Army smiled and relaxed, the two hugging each other tightly "thank you.."

"Thank you as well, so who is this mystery person? I'm interested"

"Well-you know him actually-"

"Oh my god-bitch who? Spill"

"Its..well.." He blushed a little at thinking of his partner

"Who???"

"Its..its skull"

"......."

"Aloha?"

".... . ."

"Um..aloha?"

". . ."

"Aloha..?"

"OH

MY

GOD

THAT FUCKING BASTARD"

"C-calm down!!!"

"IT MAKES SO MUCH SENSE NOW!! IM SO BLIND WHAT THE FUCK!? HIM!? S K U L L!?"

"Yes yes its him!! Now shut it!!"

"IM-" he stood up and booked it out of the room, slipping and falling on the hardwood floors though he got up and saw the charger main standing there talking with mask, running up and grabbing his shirt pushing him against the wall causing the taller inkling to become pinned having not had his defenses up

"Gah! Aloha what the hell!?"

"YOU'RE DATING ARMY!?"

"I-i um-"

"DONT LIE TO ME YOU SWEET TOOTH BUNNY LOVING BITCH"

"Aloha!!! Stop!!" Army was frantically running up and trying to pull him away

Skull looked at his eyes, though he facial expressions were scrunched looking as if he was angry his pink flames said otherwise, he wasn't angry, he wasn't bothered, he wasn't sad or upset, he was happy

"You're..you're not mad are you?"

Aloha took a second and sighed, letting him go and dusting himself off "nah, I just wanted to see if you had the balls to lie to my face..you passed"

Skull clenched his chest in relief sighing before aloha pulled him down staring into his eyes, skull looking somewhat terrified

"But if you e v e r, lie to him, manipulate him, abuse him, or even THINK of hurting him, ill not only make sure youll n e v e r see him again, you'll pay the price that even your eyebrows couldn't pay for..got it?"

"I-i..y-"

"DO YOU U N D E R S T A N D!?"

"YES YES I DO NOW STOP YOURE TERRIFYING JEEZ!!!"

Aloha smiled content with his actions, letting him go, skull sweating in fear, alohas eyes having gone cold and empty prompting his terror he went over to army hugging him tightly, shaking as he was mortified

Mask was there through the entire thing, till he burst out with laughter, making fun of skull for being the leader and scared of a teammate, having a good laugh that he needed to stop for air that his stomach hurt, falling on the ground

Aloha smiled at that, satisfied that he made him happy and laugh so hard he couldn't handle it, meanwhile army was consoling skull to calm him down

At least now everyone important knew.

"Well! What's for breakfast? I'm starving"

"Beef stew"

"Oh hell yeah!"

"I didnt knoooow yoooou were a faaan of iiit.."

"Well only when army makes it, cause he doesn't make it spicy"

"Maaakes seeeense"

Aloha laughed and nodded, sitting next to him at the table

\---------------End of Aloha's side------------------

Army smiled at the two, watching them sit next to each other and talk, the attraction between them was strong and obvious it'd take a fool to need the truth, going to the kitchen before skull dragging him to a more quiet area

"Whats wrong? Is this about aloha?? Skull he's not gonna hu-" he was shut up by a finger on his lips

"No its not that..and please don't remind me-i talked to mask because he looked upset right? So I asked what was wrong as you were leaving, he told me I interrupted their kiss?"

"Yeah, aloha told me, those two have a major crush on each other but haven't been able to admit it"

"So I wasn't the only one!"

"How so?"

"Mask was screaming into his arms once I asked, he acted like a child having a tantrum before he finally calmed down and spilled everything about how he felt"

"Really? So what happened??"

\------------Mask's side of the story-----------

Mask had left the room, pent up frustration fell flat on his shoulders like a 55lb weight just pushing him down. All he could this about was the smile

That goddamn forsaken smile..

It clouded his thought and head like a never ending ocean that had no bottom to it, it held itself and existed somehow..he just couldn't understand why now of all times he felt this way, he didnt even realize the other two were there having been mentally deafened by his own thought, voices in his head colliding like a traffic chain, honking at him to let out his emotions

Skull and army heard aloha scream, army leaving the two alone and leaving to check up on him, skull sitting down next to mask putting a hand on his shoulder nudging him slightly "hey..you alright? What's wrong?"

Mask couldn't hear him, his thought and voices to loud to hear even a pebble fall, grabbing his head, skull thought he was having a panic attack and went to grab some water, standing in front of him kneeling so he could face him, telling him it was going to be okay, that he's here, that he'll protect him, that he's safe, and that if he needs comfort he's there to help

Mask wasn't panicking though it looked and sounded like it, till he put his head down on his arms and started screaming, leaving skull so confused though he stayed close

Mask screamed and screamed at a deafening volume to himself, why was he feeling like this? Why now? Why? "AHHHHHHHGGGGGGHH FUCK! I FUCKING HATE THIS SHIT!! I HATE FEELING!! I HATE HAVING FEELINGS!! I DONT WANT THIS!! BUT I WANT H I M!! CURSE YOU!! CURSEYOUCURSEYOUCURSEYOUCURSEYOU!! CURSE YOUR GODDAMN FACIAL FEATURES!! CURSE YOUR GORGEOUS EYES!! CURSE YOUR GODDAMN BEAUTIFUL SMILE!! MMNNAAHHHHHGGGGHHRHRHHHHH CURSE IT ALL!!!!! CURSE THAT I LOVE YOU!!" he tossed about muffling his screams, eventually he calmed down and had heavy breaths, his face sweaty and heated "curse..that I love you..why me..of all fucking people..why me..I can't love..I don't know h-how.." His voice cracked, his breathing pattern having hitched sounding broken and heavy like he was running out of breath, "how can I..how..can I..love someone like..you..if only I kissed you..if only.." He looked up and saw skull staring at him shocked, masking having thought he was alone, guess the voices and thought in his head were too loud for him to notice, he was given a glass of water, to which he practically chugged and sucked the life out of, before slamming his hands on the table staring skull in the face "dammit skull!!!"

"What!? What did I do??"

"We..w-we.."

"Were about to kiss? Is this why you're mad?"

"I..yes and no.."

"So what are you screaming about if that's not the case?"

Mask looked the side rather annoyed, groaning and crossing his arms as he finally turned to look at skull "..I was screaming because..I..I just fucking hate having feelings okay!? Its not normal!..its not normal for me..I've never had feelings this strong before and all it's been is a huge fucking pain in my ass because then all that's left is dumb bullshit pulling at my heart strings like I'm some kind of dumbass puppet just TAKING it! I only know one thing and that's feeling nothing! Sure I'll smile and laugh at some shit but anything more than that kills me! Its not..it's not FAIR!!" He slammed his fists on the table causing a somewhat loud bang, skull jolting at the sudden action and the noise that came along with it

"So you're jealous?"

"Well what the fuck do you think it is.."

"I figured. Look, I can't say much because I'm not in your shoes, worst case scenario he gets swooped off his feet or gets taken by the hand from someone else's doing and there's a 50/50 chance it'll be good or bad. Either you act now or you don't at all and forever watch from afar like a background character who just stands and sits there knowing they can't move or do nothing about it but cheer along with others. Is that what you want?"

"I..no, I don't, I'm surprised you even make a good fucking point..how do I even do that anyways? I can't just go up to aloha and say "hey! I like you! Wanna be my boyfriend!?" No! Its sounds so.." He shivered "uGH-cringy! How did you even confess?"

"Uh-well..I just asked if it was true he liked me because I've heard that being said by other people..but I really liked him from the start though I didn't know if he felt the same and when I had the chance I said it, he was hesitant at first till I pretty much just intimidated him a little and he told me..then we just kinda.." He put his fingers toward each other and bumped them a few times as a small hint

"Ew"

"Hey you asked"

"I know and I regret it..but for some reason I don't" he stuck his tongue out "I don't need to know what you two do at night"

"Seems a little hard considering we haven't done shit since the party"

Mask snrked "oh what? Little baby upset he cant have playtime with his teddy?"

"No! And its gross when you put it that way ugh..if he says no its no, same applies for me"

"Fine fine..but still, I just-i hate the thought of someone else taking him..I know someone's got his eye on him and by the death of me I can't find anyone else who I can just lay on the fucking floor or call with and just..talk..talk for the entire night till one of us falls asleep on call or pull an all nighter playing video games and laughing at the stupid shit we do..I know we hate each other sometimes but we get over it and pretend it never happened but--i just can help but admit that I..I..love him..more than just a close friend who I can vibe and do dumb stuff together..I wanna do all of that but as a couple.." He shivered again and recoiled "eEEWWWUUUUGH WHAT AM I SAYING UGH!! I sound gross!!"

"You sound in love, that's what it is"

"Well its not fucking pleasant..only thing tolerable that makes it okay is his precious smile..that damn smile is the one thing keeping me alive at this point, his personality is a pain in the ass but he enjoys being himself and doesn't care what others think..just like me and how I feel about myself..he so fair and vibrant that he brings life into my eyes just by hearing his name or being talked about..every time I look at him all I want to do is hold his hand and walk to wherever our footsteps lead us..I won't care if he drags me off to the mall or a restaurant or hell even a damn amusement park! I just want to be there..with him..he's the only one that makes me feel like that.."

"What about bobble?"

"She's okay, to be honest she's only my friend and she knows about this stuff and tries to help me out by making me more "likable and happy" though I don't see any difference, it makes me laugh sometimes but still"

"I guess so, shes always happy and willing to help the people she cares about, though..what are you gonna do exactly?"

"I don't know..but I have a feeling that if I don't take action at that party it's over for me..ugh..why does love" he cringed at the word "have to be so hard? Everyone makes it seem so easy"

"Well its not easy for everyone, though its just difficult in general if you think about it"

"I guess you're right on th-wait

"What?"

"Do you love army? Be honest I won't say anything"

"I do, a lot actually heh.." he chuckled looking to the side and smiling like an idiot with a small blush on his face at the mention of his name alone and the thought of him in his head

"So why haven't you said it?"

"Said what?"

"I love you, if its so simple how come I've never heard you say it?"

"I....um....I haven't thought about that...its only been 6 days I..don't wanna rush anything..plus im.." He got a little quieter as he looked to the side more hiding his embarrassment "..too scared and..shy to say it.."

"AHHHAHHHAHAHA SIMP!"

"H-HEY!!"

Mask started laughing and wheezing at what he was told "DUDE! YOURE SUCH A SIMP-OH MY GOD"

"S-SHUT UP!" Skull threw whatever was in sight of him at mask, to which mask laughed even more till he calmed down and sighed

"Ohhh man..! Phew..! That was good haha..you know what? You just boosted my confidence even more now so thank you..dad" he snrked

Skull rolled his eyes and groaned "fucking christ just-stop talking"

"What? I'm sure you've been called that before right?" he laughed

"I haven't"

"I meant the other version"

"..what??? What other ver-MASK!"

"ITS AN HONEST QUESTION"

"S H U T"

"A N S W E R"

"STOP-and no! I haven't been called that either!..I wish..but no!!"

"Okay okay that's fair, at least our little army is pure still"

"Our??"

"You guys are like our parents so we have a right, you said it yourself"

"Fuck you"

"Love you too dumb bitch"

Skull groaned but he couldn't help laugh a little, he and mask made a simple conversation after that till aloha came in and pushed skull against the wall and screamed at him and mask was laughing his ass off while army tried to calm him down

\----------------End of Mask's side----------------

"Pfft-to be honest I'm not that surprised so I don't know if that's a good thing, but they're getting along and that's all that matters, we should help him out if he needs it" army smiled

Skull nodded "alright, even if he can be stubborn it's a good thing to help him"

"Yeah! It should be fun and if its a successful plan then that'll be more than great!"

Skull smiled at him, his happy expressions and emotions couldn't hold him back from that as he felt his heart softly up a bit

It was obvious he left that part out, he didn't feel as if saying I love you was appropriate right now, he wanted to say it at a good time and wanted to wait for a special moment to say it, its only been a few days, he can wait till he or both of them are ready

Army heard the tea kettle whistle meaning the drink was ready "go ahead and go sit down with the other two while I serve you guys breakfast alright?"

Skull nodded and leaned down by request being he was taller than the other and couldn't reach with his tiptoes alone to kiss him, the two leaving after and skull sitting down near the two and waited patiently as asked

Army gave everyone their breakfast and tea(there really wasn't much options in beverage so he went with what they had)and ate calmly, talking about plans they have coming up as well as other plans in the future after they all go back home, finishing up and putting their plates in the dishwasher they cleaned up a bit before aloha spoke up

"Hey so we have a long time till the party so you guys wanna go to the mall or the plaza here? I heard they're huge and full of a lot of cool stuff!"

Army thought about it and nodded "sure, it'd be nice to walk a little bit today since its nice outside"

Mask was hesitant but he nodded as well "okay, it'll help get my mind off being sleepy"

Skull nodded and shrugged "sure, with the four of us it should be fun"

"Yeah! Get dressed so we can leave in a few minutes!" He smiled and bounced excitedly and left off to his shared room

"He looks excited today"

"Yeah, its nice to see him not as stressed as yesterday"

"...fuck that was so cute..hHHHNNNNN-" Mask hid his face in his hands and turned into a squid, crawling under the couch and sulking there while the other two laughed and went off to get dressed

Aloha was more than excited, he was ready to leave and explore around the city they were in and see new things he hadn't back in their hometown(or inkopolis, you can honestly decide where they are uwu)and grabbed an outfit he thought was cute considering he didn't wanna keep wearing his normal, as he would say, default clothes.

Skull and army were in their own room getting changed out of their pajamas and into some street clothing, though seeing army with his back turned to face at skulls direction as it was bare, he couldn't help but make it seem as if it was like a blank canvas, till he did eventually see he had a few freckles here and there

"You're staring"

"I know, I can't help that your body looks so pretty"

"Oh come on-its not that amusing" army laughed softly

"I'm serious, I never knew you had freckles till I saw your back right now..its cute as hell"

"Meh..I don't really like them, I usually just kinda, hide them"

"I like them, they give you something more that's unique heh.."

"Do I really have unique features?"

"Yeah, sorry I never noticed.."

"What are you apologizing for?? It was dark in the room, and when we took a bath there was a crap ton of bubbles, besides" he turned around to face him and walked over, booping his nose. "You have many unique features as well, for instance, the scars on your ears, cheeks, jaw line, and parts of your mouth may not be as visible unless you look really close, though I can always see them since I always pay attention to hair and facial features for some reason. I think they're pretty attractive I won't lie, and I've also noticed that your eyes are very different from the most of us. You have small little lines and then the main part, almost like a kraken though it makes more than enough sense since you turn into one during turf as a special"

"I..never thought someone would pay that much attention to me..hell aviators has never known about much of the scars or my eyes..though he's always wearing his sunglasses so I don't think he'd really notice"

"Well its not more of a notice but more so of a paying attention to detail, and right now you're giving me those eyes of yearning for lust but your skin is extremely dehydrated jesus-" he grabbed his face and examined it more "when was the last time you used moisturizer????"

"Ah-hey! Its only been two days what do you mean?? Dont tug!"

"Oh clam it you horny squid" he went over to his bag and handed him a container of lotion "use some of mine, it'll cover you for a good three days"

Skull blushed slightly in embarrassment and sighed "thank you.."

"You're welcome" army laughed softly and kissed his head "alright come on get dressed, knowing aloha we won't be coming back till we have enough time for a nap till his party"

"Right, wait-ugh..do we have to walk for so long?? We're probably just gonna go to one place and that's it"

"Meh, I don't really have much of an issue with it since I plan to sneak off somewhere else"

"Bitch-without me??"

"Of course not, I used to do it on my own but now that I have you I'll drag you off with me, now get dressed" he walked over to the door about to leave to the bathroom and winked "handsome hoe" and left

Skull shook his head though he couldn't help but laugh a little and did as told

Eventually all four of them left the hotel dressed and ready to go, getting in the car 

Aloha snatched the back seat and sat next to army before skull could, making skull jump in surprise "hey!!"

"Nuh uh, this is a rental car I'm not letting y'all do hand stuff back here now that I know you two have done aggressive hand holding"

Skull rolled his eyes and sat in the passenger seat, being mask wanted to be the one to drive this time and everyone buckled in, mask starting up the engine and letting it warm up and once it was ready he started driving off

"So what time is your party aloha?" Army asked turning to face him

"Not until like 8 at night, so we have a lot of time before then but its huge! Everythings set up and we even have a bartender coming soon! Its my biggest party yet, other than my birthday but that was last month"

"Thats nice, though is there gonna be a lot of..you know?"

"The non baby powder and skunky clouds? Yeah..but I don't think it'll be that much of an issue"

"Well as long as no one gets into an accident" army laughed softly

Mask looked at the GPS trying to find where the mall was located before getting stuck in traffic though it was stated all streets were busy during that time "ugh..now we have to wait in this stupid traffic.."

"Well nothing a bit of conversation and music won't help!" Aloha connected his phone to the cars radio and turned on his own music, surprisingly it was rather nice music and relaxing as some songs were very recent. All four of them talked about where they wanted to go and what they'd like to do to pass the time till traffic would eventually be over and they could make their way to the mall, mask finding it and locating where the parking lot would be, getting a spot and turning off the engine "we're here..now I can finally stretch I swear I'm about to get a charlie horse.."

Aloha laughed "oh pipe down I've had two foot cramps already I just smile through it..though really I'm dying when it happens cause they hurt.."

Skull snrked and got out, stretching his body out and groaning in relaxation, taking the time to stretch everything from his hands, shoulders, neck, arms and torso to his hips, legs, calves, and feet

Army got out as well, sighing as he took a breath of fresh air and stretched relaxing his body almost immediately, humming in satisfaction

Aloha got out and just jogged in place, feeling a fit of adrenaline kicking in as well of the stress of another cramp making it way in as he tried to prevent it from happening

Mask made sure not to leave the keys inside of the car and put them in his pocket, realizing he couldn't feel something in there which he swore he put in "...oh no.."

\------------------End of chapter 5--------------------

AAAAA- Im so sorry I took so long!!! Ive been really busy and miss rona is a pain in the ass, but I'm done with this chapter!^^ I really hope you enjoy it and I apologize for being idle for so long..but I promise I'm doing my best!^^ love you!!❤


End file.
